


【授权翻译】Triage / 治疗类选法

by ungewoehnlich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewoehnlich/pseuds/ungewoehnlich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候你觉得在当下已经做出了最英明的决定，但很快意识到你已铸成大错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Triage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213447) by sams1ra. 



> 献给Virginia Li和我。未beta过。

 

      他们奔跑着穿过漆黑的林子，快速躬身避过尖锐的枝杈，沉重的靴子将泥浆溅的到处都是。呼吸中的水汽在寒夜的空气中清晰可见。

      一根锐利的嫩枝割过Dean的面颊，他无意识地缩了下。这一下划得并不深，但有点刺痛。他紧了紧手上的砍刀，将几绺湿透的额发自脸上拂去，咬紧了牙关。

      Sam在他前面奔跑着；一手持着短管霰弹枪，另一手拿着他们老爸的其中一个步枪瞄准镜。Sam用瞄准镜帮他在黑暗中看得更清楚些。他负责找到这个东西[1]，然后在Dean需要的时候成为助力。

      Sam穿着他其中一件帽衫，帽子罩在头上让他的长头发不跑到脸上去。Dean希望他最起码想着随身带一顶运动帽让头发不要在雨中粘在脸上。不得不一直把头发从眼睛上捋去真他妈烦透了。

      雨刚开始下的时候，他们还希望所有人能平安无事的回到Impala上。在这一片漆黑中追捕这个东西相当愚蠢，更别提还在瓢泼大雨中，但爸爸坚持要这么做。

      他说过，这个东西变得越来越危险了。它[之前]啃噬远足者们已经足够糟糕，而现在这个东西找到了去镇里的路，这让John烦得要死。

      “你怎么样，Sammy？”Dean喘着气问道。

      “了——冷。”Sam哆嗦着说。

      Dean完全懂得。天很冷，周围很黑，还在下雨，几乎见鬼地不可能看清楚他们正往哪儿走。在大晴天找到这个东西的踪迹都不简单，而现在让自己别在糊满泥的石子路上滑倒都相当困难，更别提在这个怪物的自家后院里找到它的行踪了。

      这次Dean其实站在Sam那边；他无法理解为什么爸一定要坚持在这种天气下狩猎。

      “[手上]别滑了枪，”Dean警醒他的弟弟，“保持警惕。”

      注意到Sam的脚步开始放慢，他也放缓了速度，借机调整呼吸。Dean在砍刀刀柄上的手指已经麻木，塞在后腰的枪管正好使他的裤子被浇了个透，这可没 _那么_ 有意思。“你还好吗，Sammy？”

      “不好，”Sam哼唧着转头怒视着他的哥哥，“我不明白我们为什么要做这事儿！” _哦，天。千万别又是那个。别是现在_ ，Dean想着。

      “你没法说我们现在还在追踪那个东西，Dean，”Sam打断了Dean正欲出口的话，“在雨里根本没办法追踪它，所以别跟我说咱们正干着这事儿！”Sam爆发了。

      Dean叹了口气，看着它在他周围形成一片雾直到消弭。“那你想让我说什么，Sam？”他恼火地问道。

      “我们应该回到车上。哪天晚上再来。”Sam提议道。

      这听上去真好。天啊，这听上去真是太好了。回到干燥又暖和的车上。回到可以洗热水澡，有热咖啡和一张干干暖暖床的公寓。

      Dean战栗着，将头发自眼前捋去。他马上就要病了，他能感觉到。他们就应该这样回到车上，择时再来。

      “我们不能这样，Sam。我们不能放这个东西在这不管。” _不能在爸还在的时候。_

      Sam冷哼一声。“你知道吧？你真的是……[2]”

      Dean怒瞪向他。他觉得很冷，很疲惫，很饿又湿漉漉的。他没有对付这个的耐心。

      “我 _知道_ 就这事儿上你觉得我是对的。”Sam游说道。

      “好吧，成，”Dean点着头，试图掩饰窜遍全身的小小震颤。他向手掌呼了一口气，希望能唤回那只握着砍刀的手的知觉。“多捕猎，少废话，我们就能从这儿出去的更快，好吧？”

      “我讨厌这样的狩猎。真的很蠢。”Sam暴躁地说。Dean叹了口气，垂下了肩膀。

      “是啊，我知道。但是，嘿，这次他最起码同意等到周末[再行动][3]。”Dean试图安抚他的兄弟。

      “是啊，还有所有可能中最糟糕的天气！”当他们同时继续行动时，Sam控诉道。

      Dean咬了下他的下唇。他们都知道今晚会下雨，他们只是希望狩猎能够在下雨之前全部完事儿。典型的Winchester家的运气。

      “保持警惕，Sammy，”Dean再次提醒道，“你做的很好，我会让你头一个洗澡的。”

      Sam以“哼”作为答复。不过Dean足够了解Sam，明白他的意思。爸才会头一个洗澡。Dean摇了摇他的脑袋，溅落一身水。

      “就再半小时，行么？”他说着，再次自眼前拨开他的额发。这次狩猎完他要剃个平头。再也没有烦人的刘海，尽管小妞儿们好像挺喜欢这个的。“跟你说，”他在看着弟弟颤抖时眨掉眼中的雨水，“如果那时候雨没那么大了，我们还没抓到那东西，我们就回去，好吗？”

      “那爸呢？”Sam问道。

      Dean感受到了他外套口袋中像砖头一样大的新手机令人安心的重量。这里没有信号。他根本不用看就知道在这样的树林深处是没有信号的。在他正想着怎么回复Sam的时候，他听到男孩的声音自空气传入身体。

      “ _Dean!_ ”

“操！”这是在他们一直追捕的那个东西让Dean的前额狠狠地撞在一根粗重的树枝之前他所能做的所有事情。

      星星在四处炸开。Dean摇晃着他的脑袋试图清醒清醒。那个东西很大，但它该死的快。Dean正向后退去，这怪物伸出带爪的胳膊，闪电般迅速地向他的身侧划去。

      Dean因痛楚尖叫了一下，试图转身躲避那利爪。他滑倒在糊着泥的石子路上，倒霉到发现周围仅有这么一块石头足够锋利到开了他的瓢[还被他撞上了]。

      在那怪物把他的胸口当做垫脚石之前，Dean听到Sam开枪的声音。他几乎听到了内部有什么东西发出了脆响。他听到Sam冲他大喊，又是一枪，然后一切归于黑暗。

 

***

 

      Dean在一声枪响中猛地睁开了眼。他花了几秒钟时间弄明白他在哪儿，为什么浑身湿透无法呼吸。当他缓缓地翻了个身时，他[痛得]皱了一下脸，并咳嗽了几声。

      尖锐的疼痛蓦地在他的胸腔中炸开，他在脑中记下之后无论什么时候都不能再 _这么_ 干了。他慢慢地翻过身以背着地，躺在那里，试着浅浅地呼吸。一道光闪过，很快，又是一声枪响。

      Dean嗡嗡作响的大脑费了会儿工夫才搞清楚那声枪响是一道雷声，但那时他的心脏已经跳得飞快了。他晃了晃脑袋，试着理清他的视野，弄明白他娘的发生了什么。

      他在寒冷中瑟瑟发抖，后背压在枪上的地方叫嚣着疼痛。看起来目前雨停了，这是件好事。另一道闪电伴随着雷声告诉他雨水可能很快就会卷土重来，但Dean已疲于应对。

      他的头以与心脏一致的频率轰鸣着，身侧如置火中。Dean缓缓地挪着他的手，小心翼翼地抚上了小腹，在疼痛猛地剧烈迸发时发出了嘶的声音。他感觉到了什么湿湿黏黏的东西，但当把手移至眼前试图聚焦时，他发出了一声释然的叹息。他的手被泥包裹着。泥巴洗掉了。

      肺炎，没那么夸张。

      Dean泄出了一句气声的咒骂，紧紧地闭上了他的双眼，因另一道让他什么也看不到仅余一道视觉暂留的闪电短暂地失了明。雷声紧随其后。风雨将至。

      “Dean？”

      Dean并不能打包票这是他的想象，还是他的兄弟[真的]在叫。

      “Dean？”

      他弟弟声音中有气无力的质感让Dean自泥中将自己撑了起来。他因背上的疼痛嘶了一声。“Sam？”Dean步伐不稳地晃悠了几下。他干呕了一阵，在他敢的程度内尽量深呼吸，等待着世界停止旋转。

      “Sammy，你还好吗？”Dean忽略他自己声音中的颤抖问道。他费了一阵工夫才辨认出来这个躺着的人形是他的弟弟，然后他在眩晕允许的速度内最快地冲向前去。

      “Sam？”当这个男孩未能回答时，Dean的心脏开始跳得更快了。“Sammy？”他试图将焦距汇聚在他躺在泥中，侧身蜷缩着，痛苦地呻吟的小弟弟身上，“Sam！”

      “Dean。”自Sam口中吐出，这更像是一声短促的喘息而非一个词语，但不管怎样听到也可聊以慰藉。Dean几乎马上凑到Sam近前。

      “Sammy？怎么了？怎么回事？”他使劲眨着眼让他在他弟弟上聚焦，迅速地查看着他，问道。

      “Dean……天啊，好疼……”Sam的双手盖着他的胃部。Dean又眨了下眼睛，摇晃着他的脑袋让泥水不要流进他的眼睛里。然后这成为了另一个Dean在脑中记下不要再做的动作。

      又是一道闪电，Dean在他弟弟眼中看到了恐惧。接下来的雷声让他想起了他们为什么在这里与他所听到的那几声枪响。

      而事实上他没有看到尸体。那个东西可能还在这里。

      “Sam，你干掉它了吗？它死了没？”Dean问道，他的声音就算是自己听来都觉得略显含糊。Sam只是闭上了眼睛，发出低吟。“嘿！嘿，嘿，看我，你干掉它没？”Dean坚持道，让Sam看着他。“你先让我确认那个东西不在周围再死我这儿[4]？”

      Sam紧闭着眼睛，咬着唇，而Dean将枪从他的裤子后面扥了下来，疼得嘶了一声。“Sam？”Dean自咬紧的牙关中询问道，试图确认着。

      Sam哼哼着，蜷缩了起来。他做了个颤抖的深呼吸，争取睁着眼睛看向他的哥哥。“击中了。好不容易打到它，”他嘶哑着说，“但给它跑了。”

      Dean点点头，捏了一下Sam的肩膀，然后慢慢拿着武器痛苦地站了起来。他尽他的最大努力集中注意力——去看，去听，去闻任何不寻常的东西。不离他兄弟左右地感受威胁。

      但没有用。树林太黑，为懂得利用林子优势的东西或是人提供了太多的掩护。泥中有轨迹，但它们向每一条路延伸而去。

      “嗯…我没看到它，”Dean说道，“并不代表它没有在那里看着我们，但是，你懂得……”他耸了耸肩。Dean跪回地面，不得不闭上眼睛深呼吸了几下，眩晕再次袭击了他。他与想要再次干呕的冲动做着对抗，抖得是那样厉害，牙齿都在咯咯作响。

      “Sammy，你怎么样？跟我说话，哥们儿。”Dean问道。他的注意力再次放回了他弟弟身上。

      “很疼，Dean。”Sam喘着气说。Dean可以听到他小弟弟的牙齿也在格格响着。

      “什么疼？”Dean问道，“来，让我看看。”他催促道，试着让Sam把他的手从胃部挪开。Sam粗喘着发出一声哀嚎。

      “胃。”Sam猛地抽着气，咳嗽着蜷缩起来。“天啊，Dean，我觉得……我觉得我里面的东西都跑到外面来了。”Sam的声音中透着恐慌，但这已经足够让Dean的心脏停跳一两下了。他骂了一句。

      “让我看看。Sam，让我看一下。”Dean要求道。他尽全力不为他所看到的他兄弟被撕裂的腹部畏缩或者干呕，“天啊，Sam！”

      “很糟吗？很糟对不对！有多糟？”Sam追问道。

      “妈的，Sammy，你就一直这样压着，好吗？”Dean说着，环顾四周，想找到什么目之所及干净的东西来止住血。

      一道闪电点亮了天空，紧随着一声雷——风暴迫在眉睫——雨再次下了起来。先是小小的雨滴，但Dean一点儿没开玩笑地想着，最坏的可能性来了。

      “没事儿，Sammy。你会没事儿的。我就……咱们会把你弄到车上，在上面抹些灰，会没事儿的。”他说着，一心想着Sam。

      就在这时他听到了什么。他的心脏漏跳了一拍。一根断枝。树枝被弄到一边。什么东西要来了。

 

 

 

注：

[1] This thing，指他们正在追捕的怪物。

[2] 此处采取开放式意译，原文为You're really something，与译文一样，联系上下文语境即可推断出此处Sam的意思。

[3] 原文为wait for the weekend。如翻译成待到周末似乎与下文Sam关于天气的抱怨并不协调，但因并不了解当时的时间，加上作者并未明确，于是便擅自在此处作了如此的补充意译。

[4] 这是一句诙谐语，原文You gonna die on me，die on somebody原意指在某人看护下死去。一般的说法是Don't die on me，类似于“你可别死我这儿啊！”用于打趣或者在糟糕的状况下鼓励他人，如战场上。


	2. Chapter 2

 

      在一套流畅的动作内，Dean站了起来，举起枪，朝附近的足音瞄准着。他踉跄了一下，但很快控制住了自己，稳住了胳膊。

      “天哪Dean，你差点儿把我吓出心脏病来！”John说着，放下了他的武器。“我听到了枪声，”年长的猎人解释道，“发生了什么？你弟弟呢？”

      Dean的胳膊在颤抖，但他始终瞄准着新的威胁。大脑一片空白，仅存一个念头。保护Sam。

      “Dean，儿子，没事儿，是我，”靠近他的大儿子，他再次试着劝说，但Dean还是拿枪指着他。“ _Dean_ _！_ ”

      Dean在他父亲的怒吼声中明显地瑟缩了一下。他眨了眨眼睛，终于将眼前的身影与他父亲联系了起来。晃了晃脑袋试图清醒一些，他降下了枪口。

      “我听到了枪声。你弟弟在哪儿？Sam没事儿吧？”John生硬地问着，绕过Dean走向他的小儿子，“Sammy？”

      Dean又在原地待了几秒。另一道闪电点亮了天空，伴着紧随其后的雷声，他身子紧缩了一下。他怔怔地出着神，直到意识到他爸在叫他的名字。

      呃，说叫他的名字可能有点温和了。John简直暴跳如雷。

      “见鬼的，Dean，你应该负责照看他！”John指责道。

      Dean眨了下眼。“我……我……”他不知道为什么，但感觉脑袋里像塞满了棉花。

      “那好，你能不能别光杵在那儿张嘴盯着我，帮我把他弄到车上去！”John命令道，Dean迅速付诸行动。

      他们将Sam架在两人之间，让他双脚着地。John一手环着Sam的腰，自皮带处提溜着他，另一只胳膊仍放在他的武器上。他的眼神依然警觉，搜寻着任何危险。

      Dean费劲地支撑着Sam。他因背上，腰侧与肋骨的疼痛发出嘶嘶声。他觉得他现在身上肯定青一块紫一块的。但最起码他里面的东西[1]……嗯，还呆在里面。

      “快点，Dean，”John向他呵斥着，“我们最不需要的就是这个东西现在现身。”

      “是的长官。”Dean咬着牙回答道，全神贯注于将一只脚放在另一只的前面，不把Sam摔下来。

      但这根本不够。小小地走了个神，一时间没能专注，Dean就滑倒在泥上——连带着他兄弟更甚。Sam发出一声痛叫。

      “该死的，Dean，看好你在往哪儿走！”John厉声呵斥道。

      “抱歉。对不起，Sammy，”Dean吸了口气，[起身]继续前进，“你还好吗？”

      “啊”是Sam唯一的回答，他染血的手指攥着Dean沾满泥浆的外套。

      “我们会马上把你带到车上的，对吧爸爸？”Dean喘息着说。John哼了一声，但没说什么。

      当他们到车子那儿的时候，除了Dean的心跳和他自己的喘息声，其他一切都变成了白噪音。他需要休息一下，需要合一下眼，就一分钟。

      “ _Dean_ _！_ ”

      Dean猛地睁开眼睛，斜着看向他的爸爸。John看上去比Dean预想的要更生气些。

      “你能不能把那天杀的门开好？”John用头向后车门示意，生硬命令道。

      Dean冲他眨了眨眼，试图搞清楚他让他干什么。Sam发出一声痛苦的叫喊。“门。好的。好的。”Dean咽了下唾沫，打开了后车门，帮他爸把弟弟放在后座上。

      Dean滑了一跤，屈膝伏在泥里，背靠在车上。他阖着眼，任雨水冲刷着脸颊。

      “操，Dean！别在这儿浪费时间了！”John命令道，“把后备箱里的急救箱拿过来，另外，看在上帝的份上，先把你的手洗一洗。我可不想让你弟弟感染。”

      “是的长官。”Dean说着，但他花了好大一阵功夫才攫住站立起来的力量。眩晕顷刻间击中了他，Dean跌跌撞撞地走着，设法不在到后备箱的这期间将晚饭吐出来。

      他用瓶圣水洗了手，将急救箱递给他的爸爸，在他照看弟弟的时候将身体的大部分重量都分摊在了车上。

      天，Sam里面的东西跑到外面来了。那是怎样的一团糟？Dean又闭了会儿眼。就一小会儿。天太冷了，他好累，而且他真的是经历了最糟糕的一次宿醉……等等，他今天晚上喝了么？

      摇了摇脑袋，Dean越过John的肩膀看向他的弟弟，随即希望他没那么做。他弟弟的内脏……嗯哼。Dean完全地失去了他的晚饭。

      “你还行吧？”John扭了下头问道，看也没看他大儿子一眼。

      Dean点了点头，紧闭着双眼，再次呕吐了起来。

      “Dean？”

      “我还好。”当这阵干呕终于停下，Dean咬着牙呼吸着。他紧闭着双眼以抗争着自肋骨处传来的令人眩晕的疼痛，试图保持清醒。“Sammy怎么样？”他用颤抖的声音询问道，但John没有回答。

      当John最终从车后座出来，关上他身后的门时，Dean连照明都不需要都可以读出他爸爸脸上凝重的表情。John一把攥住Dean的衬衫，在沾满泥的外套上留下了血印子，然后将Dean向驾驶座的方向搡去。

      “把你弟弟带到医院去。”John命令道。

      Dean的心停跳了一拍。“但……但是……那……？”

      “事儿还没办完，但你弟弟已经等不了了。他需要医院，Dean，越快越好，你听见了没有？”John并没有拔高他的嗓音，但他大概差不多也已经扯出肺喊了。

      Dean瞪大了眼睛，猛地抽了下气。他摩挲了一下前额，在不经意间摸到一处鹅蛋状的部分时皱了下脸。

      “Dean！”John呵斥道，Dean猛地转移回了注意力。“用你最快的速度把你弟送到医院去！现在Dean，快走！”John发令道，再次将Dean向驾驶座轻推着以强调他的话。

      Dean点着头走向司机那侧的门。他颤抖着盯了那里几秒钟，心脏在胸膛中狂跳不已。他一定要把Sam送到医院。Sam的内脏出来了。Sam会 _死_ ，Dean一定得在这一切发生之前把他送到医院。他得把他送到医院让这一切不要发生。

      但他只是站在那儿，盯着车门。

      过了数秒，[他]猛地恍过神来。“爸。”Dean叫道。John已在数米开外，朝树林进发着，但他停了下来，响应Dean的呼唤。就凭他爸爸站着的样子，Dean敢说他已经动怒了。

      “爸，你拿着钥匙呢。”Dean大喊道。

      John咒骂着。他在他的兜里掏着，然后将钥匙向Dean尽全力扔去。Dean没有接到，它们掉进了泥里。Dean用了远超[他爸爸]几倍的时间才把它们捞出来，然后他笨拙地摆弄着钥匙，直到终于打开了门。

      “你开车行不行啊？”John向他儿子喊道，但Dean没听到。

      “没事儿的，Sammy。会没事的。”将钥匙使劲插入点火器，拉起手刹，猛得踩下油门，Dean喃喃道。

      车向前飞驰着，溅起[一路]泥与石子。

      “会没事儿的，Sammy，我保证，好吗？”Dean重复道，顶着风险朝后看了他弟弟一眼。Sam呻吟着，Dean咬紧牙关，看回了路面。

      他的心脏在胸腔里跳得那么用力，都在发着痛，但至少他不是血流了一后座的那个。他将暖气开到最大。

      “Sammy？你还清醒着吗？”Dean问着，又冒险向后看了一眼。

      “老天啊，你能不能就看着路？我是真的想去医院。”Sam自咬紧的牙关中呢喃着。

      “就一直按着那儿，好吗？一定要一直按着。”Dean扭头说着。

      “我又不是傻子。”Sam吸着气，发出嘶的声音。

      Dean从镜子中看向他，将油门一踩到底。

 

***

 

      “Sam？”

      “什——？”

      “你还好吗？”

      “不。”Sam用微弱的声音说道。

      “别担心，我肯定你弄脏后座这事儿爸会轻松放过你的，”Dean试着轻快起来，“他可能只会让你擦一两个月的车吧。”

      “闭——嘴。”Sam喃喃道。Dean调了一下后视镜让他能看到他弟弟的脸。Sam远比他想的要苍白得多。

      “Sam？”

      “怎么了？！”Sam怒气冲冲地说道。

      “你怎么样？”

      “如果你再不闭嘴我就用我那该死的小肠把你勒死。”Sam道。

      Dean考虑了一会儿这件事。“那很好。一直为未来做规划。那很健康。”他最终说道。

      “哦。我。的。天。啊！”Sam崩溃了，而Dean自镜中看向他，微笑起来。他打开了收音机，调低声音，从一个台换到另一个，最后关掉了它。他的脑袋就像这玩意儿一样轰轰作响。

      “嘿Sam？”

      “我恨你。”Sam绝望地嘟哝道。

      “一直说话，好吗？”

      “不好。”

      “认真的，Sammy。一直说着点话，”Dean说道，“我不能一直从镜子里看着你。雨变得更大了，从现在起我得一直看着路。”

      “那就看着该死的路。”

      Dean摩挲着他的鬓角。一辆路过的车的车灯几乎烧灼了他的视网膜，他下意识回避了一下，看向别处，“我说真的，Sam。”

      “真的好疼。”过了一会儿，Sam用小小的声音说道。

      Dean扭头瞥了一眼。Sam咬着唇，以胎儿般的姿势缩成一团。“我知道这有点儿老生常谈而且你大概不会想听，但疼痛是好事儿。说明你还活着。”Dean说道。

      “你说得对。我不想听这个。”Sam喘息道。

      Dean眯着眼，摇着脑袋试图让视线不再那么模糊。一辆路过的车再次晃了他的眼，他无声地骂了一句，在车突然打滑时松开了油门。Dean咒骂着，努力重掌车子。

      “噢！看着点！”Sam在后座大喊道，“你要把车碰了爸会杀了你的。”

      Dean没有回答，他在忙于与轮胎作斗争，心跳得飞快。Sam痛叫着，但Dean没法冒险看一眼后座。

      车突然偏离了路面，越过石头，颠得受伤的Sam够呛。

      “Dean。”Sam双眼紧闭着喃喃道。

      “对不起。抱歉。”Dean屏息道着歉。当最终控制住了车并驶回路面时，他无声地吐出了一串无论谁在听都好的感谢祷告。

      每一道直觉都在告诉他把车停下。停在路边，喘口气。闭一小会儿眼，把狂跳的心脏控制住，让双手别再发抖。

      但他不能。不能留着在后座痛苦地哼哼着的Sam。不能留着在以不慢的速度流着血走向死亡的他的兄弟。所以把他的脚放回油门——尽管不是全程——带着他们走起来。

      “Dean，我好冷啊。”Sam从咯咯作响的牙间吸着气。

      “啊，我也是。”Dean说着，伸手去开空调暖风，然后发现已经开到了最大。他蹙起眉。“暖气肯定哪儿出问题了，”他喃喃道。 “撑着点啊，Sammy。不会太久的，我保证，”他说，“我可以从后座给你拿个毯子，但我觉得还是不要停下比较好。”

      Sam一直低吟着，但当Dean从后视镜看他的时候，他点了点头，闭上了眼睛。

      “Sam，睁着眼睛。”Dean说着。

      “唔好累。”Sam微弱地喃喃道。

      “我知道你很累，但我需要你一直睁着眼睛，好吗？”

      “不想……”

      “Sam。”Dean叹了口气。另一辆车驶过，他还没来得及转开眼睛就被晃了，脑内顿时一阵剧痛。Dean无意识地皱了下脸，闭上了眼睛。就一小会儿，他对自己说道，等到他不觉得有人想用那些车灯把他脑子给消灭掉。

      “Dean！”

      “靠！”Dean骂道，将车猛地向左驶回路面上。

      “好的。我现在清醒了。”Sam有气无力地说道。

      Dean正紧着呼吸，并无余裕作出评论。“你眼睛睁着没？”当再次拾回对自己声线的控制时，Dean问道。

      “你再这么干，我就告诉爸。”Sam牙齿打颤地警告道。

      “也得能活到那时候啊。”Dean兴致缺缺地开着玩笑。

      “是个问题。”Sam喘着气说。Dean觉得他可能又得吐了。他回头瞄了一眼Sam。他的弟弟[面色]惨白得如同一张纸。Dean感觉胆汁正向他喉间涌去。

      “你的随身听是我的咯，”他试着幽默些地说道，但心思完全不在这上面。当Sam对此什么都没说时，他觉得更糟了。“拜托，Sam，你知道你能扛过来的，”Dean说着。Sam猛地一吸气，痛号出声。“别这么没用。你会撑过来的，好吧？”Dean催促着，“Sam？”

      “闭上嘴，成吗？”Sam恳求道，“就一会儿，别说话。”

      Dean向镜中瞥了一眼，咬紧了下颌。“好，Sammy。”他轻柔地说道，眯起眼睛开着车，边与再次合眼的冲动做着斗争。

      五分钟在一片寂静中渡过了，直到Dean再也无法忍受。向镜中的一瞥让他的血压猛飙了起来。“Sam？”他问着，但没有得到任何回答。他转过头瞄了一眼以便看得更清楚些，“Sammy？”

      后座并无传来任何回答，Dean的心脏狂跳了起来。

      “Sam！操，跟我说话！”他要求着，惊惧濯洗了他的全身。一串汗珠自鬓角滚落。

      一声半疲半怒地哼唧着“嗯？”的声音自后座传来，Dean释然地默默舒了口气。

      “就一直说着点话，好吗？”

      “不想。”Sam微弱地回复道。

      “还有什么新东西可说的？”Dean喃喃地说，大声到足够让他弟弟听见。

      “闭——嘴”是Sam的回答。

      “别。别。别。一直说着话。”Dean迅速地回复道。“来嘛，哥们儿，我也好累。让我一直说话不至于犯困睡着把爸的车毁了。”Dean劝说着。

      Sam吐出一口气，但还是顺从了，开始嘟囔一些他看过的书。Dean正想说他叫他弟弟帮他保持清醒，不是给他催眠，但随即想起来重点是时刻看着点Sam怎样了——而这表明要让他一直说话。即使是有关于书的。

      有好几次，Sam停了下来，而Dean不得不从他疲倦的大脑里面搜刮出点问题或者一些愚蠢的评论好让他继续说下去。当Sam早就停下来而Dean也没法儿让他重新再开始说的时候，他们已经进入了市区范围。

      回头一瞥，Dean猛地踩下了刹车——这让车濒临失控。当他的心脏不再誓要蹦出胸膛，Dean从椅子上转了过来。他嘶了一声，身侧的疼痛让他喘不过来气。当视野不再是一片白茫茫时，他便忍着痛，转身过来查看他弟弟[的情况]。

      绷带已经被血浸透。

      Dean不由骂了一句，靠在前座上——然后错估了距离，一头磕在了车顶上。他痛叫了起来，又骂了一句，甚至都没有注意到他在车顶上留下的一块暗渍。

      靠在椅子上是个坏主意。一个非常，非常糟糕的主意。疼痛让他的视野再次泛白，有那么一会儿，Dean唯一能做到的事就是努力不要昏过去。如果他昏过去，就一点也帮不上Sam的忙。Sam垂死；Dean承担不起昏过去的代价。不是现在，不是在[离医院]这么近的时候。

      Dean小心翼翼地试着再次够到[后]座上。胆汁已经冒到了嗓子眼，但他想方设法地压了下去。他够到了，然后按着Sam染血的绷带——在位置所及的范围内尽量地使劲。

      一阵恐惧袭来，直至Sam最终睁开了眼睛，痛得叫了起来。

      “好了点，”Dean用颤抖的声线说着，“你最好别让那些血流出来，要不然我还得这么干。”

      Sam只是低吟着，泪水自眼中蜿蜒流下。

      “妈的，Sammy，”Dean吸着气，“看，我们已经[离医院]没那么远了，坚持住，好吗？”

      在他们之后，有人重重地按着喇叭，Dean犯了个小错，他抬头看了一下。大灯刺目的光晃了他的眼。他咒骂着，给那司机比了个中指。

      “拜托一定要撑住，好吗Sam？我们就快到了，一定要撑住。”

      回到驾驶座，Dean发动起了车，再也没有减速，直到看到医院蓝色的标志映入眼中。

 

 

 

注：

[1] 原文为insides，与前文Sam所说的里面的东西都到外面来了，均指内脏。


	3. Chapter 3

 

      Dean在医院门口停下车的时候雨势已有所减弱。Sam现在已经沉寂好一会儿了，Dean几欲抓狂。

      他下了车，在原地伫立了几秒，为这寒冷所震。如果他之前觉得Impala里面冷的话，那么Impala外面就像个该死的冷藏室一样。

      打开后门，Dean骂了一句。Sam蜷缩着，闭着眼睛，皮肤过分苍白。四处是血。“Sam？Sam，来，我们到了。”Dean在一片寒冷中颤抖地说着。“Sammy，拜托，睁开眼睛，好吗？就睁一下眼睛。”Dean乞求道，然而他的弟弟一动不动。

      Dean一边抬手遮住眼前挡雨，一边搜寻着医院入口是否有人可以帮他一把，但一个人也没有。显然，这雨与寒冷甚至驱使着抽烟的人都回到了楼内。

      “Sam，拜托。”Dean不懈地劝道，然而毫无成效。“妈的。”呼吸在空气中雾化，他喃喃着靠在了车上，因肋骨对这一行为抗议的疼痛嘶了一声。他抽了口气，试着把弟弟挪下车。万物渐白半晌，Dean花了好些时候才记起呼吸。

      他倚着车，把大部分重量都放在了上面，心脏裹挟恐惧疾跳着。将头发一把捋至脑后，他战栗着，试图弄清楚[接下来]该干什么。他没办法背着Sam，这显而易见，但他不想把弟弟留在这里。他需要什么人去求救，但周围空无一人。连条该死的流浪狗都没有。

      时间飞逝。已经没有时间权衡利弊。他得把Sam弄进[医院里]，找人帮Sam，就在天杀的 _现在_ 。

      下了决定，Dean关上车门，将Sam留在里面，尽他所能地疾速奔向医院入口。

      “来个人帮帮我！”Dean大叫着，自动门打开，又在他身后闭上。一股暖风袭来，他被震得一时失去言语，头晕目眩。急诊室喧闹又拥挤——与外面的雪夜[1]形成了鲜明对比。一些人在他进来的时候看向了他——基本上是患者——但没有一个人真的动上一动。

      “哦，去他的。”Dean喃喃自语着冲向前台。“我需要帮助！天杀的谁来帮帮我！”他喊着。

      这为他争取到了一点注意力，虽然基本上来自保安。看上去见效了，一个保安——保佑他——身体力行地抓了一个护士然后把她往Dean这个方向推。

      “我需要帮助！”Dean的声音到最后有些哑了，他用手指压着鼻梁让屋子停止旋转。

      “当然，”护士说道。她将一只手放在他的肩上，“你坐在这儿，亲爱的。我来给你检查。”

      Dean费了一阵工夫才听进去她的话，一下明白过来，他浑身都是Sam的血，难怪她以为他才是那个要流血至死的人。当她试图让他坐下时，他推拒了回去。

      “不。不不不不，你没明白我的意思，”Dean说道，“是我弟弟。他流着血快要死了，但我没办法背他过来。”

      护士凑近看向他，半眯起眼睛，“你弟弟？”

      Dean点着头。“外面。在车里！”他狂乱地喊道，“你一定要帮他！求求你，一定要帮他！”

      护士又研究了他片刻，才终于转身请求帮助。Dean将他们领到车前，为他们打开后门，然后老天，Sam看上去难以想见得糟糕。

      “你要救救他，”Dean哽咽着，“他是我弟弟，你要救救他！”

      “没关系的。没事，孩子。让开道我们才能干活。”一个人说道，然后Dean就被轻轻地推到了一边。

      一个人钻进了车到他弟弟身旁，然后开始喊叫指挥周围的人，他就瞪大眼睛看着。好似不到一会儿，Sam就在急救推车上了，新的绷带压在他的胃部试图止住血流。

      没人再分给Dean一点注意力。每个人都在为Sam奔忙，而这就是Dean想要的。所有这些医生与护士都在为他弟弟服务——Sam肯定会没事的。

      他把Sam送到医院了。在这儿他们可以治疗他。他会没事的。他须得[无事]。

      Dean跟随着里面的医护人员，他的双腿不由自主地移动着。

      “你得留在这儿。”一个人说着，挡住了他的路。

      Dean眨了眨眼。“什么？”

      “你不能进去。你得留在这里。”护士重复道。

      “但是……我弟弟！”Dean抗议着。

      “医生现在为他治疗。你不想碍着他们，对吧？他们需要治疗你弟弟。你只会妨碍他们。”

      Dean喘着气摇头。他的眼前出现了黑点，但他无视了它们，“但……”

      护士轻轻地把他带到了急诊前台，递给他带夹的板子和一支笔。“你现在能做到的对你弟弟最好的事就是把这些填了。”她简明地说。

      “不，但是……”

      “把这些填了，”护士重复道，“你想帮你弟弟？那就把这些纸上的东西填了。”说罢，她便留他一人站在这里。

      Dean盯着他手中的板子，然后抬头看向那他弟弟被推入的两道门[2]，[视线]又回到板子上。

      如果他把这些个纸上的东西填了，他就能帮Sam，那个护士是这么说的。去到那两道门后没办法帮助Sam；Sam没有意识，Dean只会碍事。但他可以把这些纸上的东西填了。不管怎样没人[比他]更了解Sam的病史了。他可以通过这个帮到他弟弟。

      Dean叹了口气，合了会儿眼。实际上他得强制他们睁开，然后他晃了晃头试图清醒一下。再次叹了口气，Dean向四周看去。

      候诊室里全是人，他们中的很多人因为没有椅子而站着。他出了一口气，用手指捋过他的湿发。他太累了。

      在他身后，什么人喊着名字，然后一个抱着婴儿的拉丁裔女人自角落的椅子处站了起来，离他不远。Dean眨了下眼。看样子没人要冲过去坐下，而他真要命得疲惫。一个医院的椅子并不能对他疼痛的背部起多大作用，但是还是[要坐下的]。

      直到坐下，Dean才意识到他的双手在发抖。他做了个深呼吸，慢慢吐气，再次看向板子。

      他皱起了眉。

      不管怎么看这些字都没有意义。

      他阖上了眼，捏了捏鼻梁，再次睁开来，试图在这些打印的小字上聚焦。

      患者姓名。小菜一碟。Sam。Sam……哈。Dean记不起来他们在医保卡上用的假名是什么了。他咬着下唇，试着回想，但他真的太累了。他写下了Sam，希望爸至少保留了他们的名字。

      表上的第二行是一团乱麻；根本都是些毫无意义的字。他找到了一些空着的行，然后写下“海鲜过敏”，毫不在意是不是写对了地方。

      自他从泥中醒来，头就在轰轰作响。在第一个司机用大灯晃了他之后变得更加严重。他必须要闭眼休息一分钟，就一分钟，然后一切都会明朗起来。他就可以把表填了，帮到Sam。就只是闭眼休息几分钟就好。

      他的椅子在角落纯粹就是运气。他又把它往墙那里推了一点，然后坐下，让沉重的脑袋可以靠墙休息一下，至少之后有机会减轻一下烦人的脖子僵直症状。

      这些不太可能就在他闭眼休息的两分多钟内发生，不过还是[要休息的]。他好累……

 

***

 

      Valerie自繁忙的检查室出来，将她沾着血的乳胶手套丢在了生化废物垃圾桶里。屋子里已经有太多的医生和护士，她已帮不上什么忙，而屋外的候诊室里有太多的人亟待帮助。

      这才刚过午夜，但感觉已经是个极其糟糕的晚班[3]了。不过这并非她没有预料到的——当他们听到天气预报时，他们已经料到这个节点会很艰难。三天的大雨，伴随着温度的骤降。新闻播报里大概也提到了三天的机动车驾驶事故和儿童流感。天，她讨厌冬天。还有新鞋。从第一步开始就[他妈]舒服的很[4]。

      Valerie走进护士休息站，倒了杯咖啡。她注意到咖啡已经快没了，但真的没有精力再去做点了。[不过]她确实有往他们用作储蓄罐的饼干罐里丢了几块钱。

      每周，他们其中一个同事负责买一些可以入口的的咖啡，而大家就做点[这样的]贡献来帮助达成这一目的。[这咖啡]没那么便宜，但该死得值，尤其是在这些天这样的晚上。

      她琢磨着脱一会儿鞋，要不按摩按摩脚，但就在此时，Amber自门外探进头来让她麻利地动起来，他们已经忙得不可开交了。叹了口气，Valerie把她的咖啡倒进一个泡沫塑料杯里，走出了休息室。

      等待室里就如几小时前那样嘈杂着挤满了人，但在服务病人之前，她还有件未竟的事要做。她从一堆干净的消毒服[5]里拿出一件来，然后开始环顾寻找早些时候的那个孩子。

      他真是一团糟——一侧的脸颊被颧骨处伤口流出的血液所覆盖，衣服糊着泥被大雨和他弟弟的血浸透。这孩子得在得上肺炎之前脱掉这身衣服。大概如果她把他弄弄干净，还能叫一个住院医师来给他缝合。

      尽管是在这样的一大群人当中，但找到他还是第一要务。而显然，找到他总归也没那么难。那孩子看上去在离开前留下了些蛛丝马迹[6]。或者不如说是，一行带血的的靴子印——左脚的——一路从大厅到了候诊室。

      Freddie不会喜欢这个的，Valerie想着。

      Freddie是医院的保洁人员。呃，其中一个，最起码，但Freddie从这个医院创始就在这儿工作了，即使他已在三年前被正式地解雇，他还在这儿[干]。据说是因为在他妻子Edna过世之后这份工作给了他起床的理由。

      循着血脚印，Valerie找到了这个在屋子一角的椅子上睡着的男孩。他闭着眼，头向一侧垂着，靠墙休憩。在他的椅子下，一个黑色的小水洼逐渐形成，Valerie十分确定Freddie是不会准许这一切发生的，尤其是在这样一个忙碌的日子。Freddie总以保持医院干净为豪。

      蹲在男孩旁边，Valerie轻轻地将夹板从他松弛的指间抽出来，然后扫了一遍这几张纸。她皱起眉。填的东西连半数都不到。只有一个名字和被填在了病史处的患者过敏史。没有联系方式，没有医保细节。

      Valerie再次抬头看向了这个睡着的男孩。他肯定很累了，她想着，被他弟弟的伤势吓得心惊胆战。她叹了口气。他自己都看上去年纪轻轻；约莫十七岁，没有父母在他左右。大概是被扔去照顾弟弟了吧。

      她得抑制住将头发从他面庞拨去的冲动。而她只是叹了口气，摇晃着他的膝盖。“嘿孩子，醒醒。”她说。“我给你拿了些换洗的干净衣服。你最不想生病了，对吧？”她问道，但这男孩只是一直睡着。

      她其实真的应该给他父母打电话的。他弟弟的伤势很严重，他们的父母应该来照顾他，照顾他们。该死，这个孩子大概只是受了他颧骨上的那一道划伤，但他比身后的墙壁还要苍白，雀斑在这强烈的反差中格外明显。

      Valerie碰了一下这孩子的手。像冰一样凉。他真的得把这身湿衣服换掉。也许她可以给他拿点三楼机器那儿会坏牙的超甜热可可。至少能让他暖和起来。也让他的牙医开心点。

      “来吧，小子。该醒醒啦。我们得给你爸妈打电话，知道些更多的东西才能帮上你弟弟。”Valerie说道，又摇了摇他的胳膊。“而且你真得换上些干衣服。”她补充着，但一点反应也没得到。

      Valerie的眉头皱得更紧了。“孩子？你听着呢吗？”她问着，在他颧骨上轻轻拍打着，仍然没得到任何反应。

      她换了个更舒服的姿势，把干的消毒服搁在地上，观察着这个男孩。

      更细致的观察。

      她不再是查看一个病人的哥哥了，她在查看一个苍白而没有任何反应的少年，他湿透了，浑身冰冷，衣服上全是血。

      衣服上全是血。

      他弟弟的血。或者[只是]他这样说。

      Valerie试探地摸到这孩子的衬衫，将它掀了起来。牛仔布已经僵硬，这绝不是件好事。它抗拒着被掀起来——至少直到穿刺伤变得了然，并开始流更多血的时候。

      Valerie大骂起来，开始检查脉搏。她再次大骂出声。“Suzie，Malik，我这儿需要一辆急救推车！把Dr. Lopez也找来！”Valerie大喊道。

      “哦，妈的。”当她转过头及时接住了差点从他面前椅子上滑下去的身体时，她快速地说道。接着她发现了墙上暗红色的血渍。

      当她的第一反应是Freddie看见这个墙上的血渍不会开心时，她有点痛恨她自己。但就是如此。Freddie是个老好人，但从墙上把血渍弄下来从来不是件容易事。

      Valerie轻轻地戳了戳男孩的后脖颈，在抽回手发现上面糊着泥和血时尽量压下了另一句咒骂。“因为你陷入的麻烦还不够多对不对，恩，小子？”Valerie喃喃自语道，在同事把担架推来之前一直费力地支撑着他。

      “来了，我来帮你。”Malik自告奋勇道。然后他和Suzie一起帮Valerie把这个无意识的男孩弄到了急救推车上。

      “当心点他的头。”Valerie警告道。

      “咱们把他弄到六号[诊察室]去。我觉得那儿是开的。”Suzie补充着，然后他们把他推向检查室。

      “他怎么了？”当帮忙将这个无意识的少年搬到检查台上时，Malik问道， “除了这些血，我的意思是。”

      Valerie抬头看向他，然后又看回他的病人。“我不知道。”她承认道。

      “他爸妈呢？”Suzie问道。

      “我不知道。我觉得他们不在这里，”Valerie说着，换上一副新的乳胶手套，“他在不久前带着他弟弟来的。那个在二号[诊察室]的孩子？“

      “那个有腹部撕裂伤的？那都是一小时前了。”Malik说道。

      “[你就赶紧乖乖闭上嘴][7]在这孩子流血死去之前去找些人来！”Valerie向他呵斥道。

      “这里怎么样了？”Dr. Levi问道，Valerie声音颤了一下。她讨厌和Dr. Levi一起工作。这个女人是个杰出的医师，但共事的话就是个彻头彻尾的婊子。

      “我们还不清楚。”她说着，并没有看向Levi。她迅速地脱下了男孩的鞋和湿透的袜子，然后将他浸血的衣服剪开，“看上去在小腹有多处刺伤创口。他已失血过量。”

      “体温三十六度。”Suzie补充道。而当Malik进屋身后紧随着Dr. Lopez时，Valerie几乎松了口气。

      “快去拿点温盐水来。”Dr. Levi说道，Malik点点头去取了。

      “高压八十三，低压五十四。”Suzie说道，两位医生同时咒骂起来。

      “去拿四个单位的O型阴性血来，快！”Lopez命令道。

      “加热。”Levi补充道。

      “找好血型。”Lopez语毕。“孩子的左瞳孔已经放大没有反应。”他通知Levi。

      “这是最次的问题，”当看向Valerie将病人连向的屏幕时，Dr. Levi说道，“心率四十一，他心动过缓。”

      “快把血拿来！”Dr. Lopez大喊道。“看上去很棘手。孩子的前额有一块鹅蛋大小的肿块，我觉得可能是后方颅骨骨折。”他说。“再多拿点盐水来，他的脑袋真是一团糟，”Lopez喃喃道，“我们得把他送去核磁共振，看看创伤有多严重。”

      “没他要流血死在这儿糟。”Levi反对着。“核磁共振可以等，拿20cc的多巴胺来。”她命令道。

      “你要给他推多巴胺的话我就没办法送他去核磁共振了。”Lopez争执道。紧接着监控器开始哔哔地响了起来。

      “他不需要核磁共振，孩子需要进手术室。”Dr. Levi反对着。“该死，他已经进入低血容量性休克，”她说，“再另准备两个单位的血。加热到三十七度。”

      “他到底发生了什么？怎么会这么快地大量失血？”Dr. Lopez问道，迅速帮着Dr. Levi止血并开始又一轮的静脉注射。

      “我不知道，”Valerie说，“他说这是他弟弟的血。”

      “然后你没检查？”Dr. Levi冲她呵斥道。

      “我们今天特别忙，”Valerie争辩道，“一个孩子告诉我他没受伤，我不会强迫他。”

      “等等，他什么时候到这儿的？”Dr. Lopez问道。

      “大约一小时之前。”Suzie补充道，Valerie冲她怒目而视。

      “你是说这个孩子就坐在医院里流着血快死掉了？”Dr. Levi怒斥道。

      “他说他没受伤。”Valerie辩护着。

      “那么，一场官司在等着呢，”Lopez喃喃道，“操，他的血压没有上升。我需要更多……”他的话在看到屏幕上突变的水平趋势线戛然而止。细细一看，一条水平直线。

 

 

 

注：

[1] 这里的雪夜不知是否为原文笔误，根据上文提到的情况来看应当为雨夜，虽在下章中确有提到关于雪夜线索，但也并未明确，是以此处暂保留原文。

[2] 急诊室一般像手术室一样有两道门阻隔室外。

[3] 原文the shift from the hell。a hell shift原意为排的很糟糕的班次，如晚班，并长达十二小时或更多；也可特指晚班加一个接下来长时间的早班。

[4] 此处偏意译，原文comfortable from the first step her ass，加脏话与本句原文嘲讽的语气相呼应，即穿新鞋难受透顶。

[5] 此处的消毒服是一般国外医院内医护人员标配，和国内的白大褂一样是制服，一般是淡蓝绿色。

[6] 原文 [have leave] breadcrumbs in his wake，直译为在离去之前留下一地面包屑，即留下线索。此处应当借用了《格林童话》中《汉塞尔与格莱特（Hänsel und Gretel）》，即《糖果屋》中哥哥汉塞尔用面包屑标记路的梗。不确定同为哥哥这一点是否也在作者借梗考虑范畴内，但可作为想象参考。

[7] 原文"Just go get someone before this kid bleeds to death!"，其中just所含语气意在此处做出补充说明以便更好理解原文感情色彩。


	4. Chapter 4

 

      被放在路边之后，John向卡车司机疲惫地挥手告别。

      像他这个浑身湿透，覆着血和泥的样子搭个回镇的顺风车在一个好天儿可不是件容易事。

      今儿可不是个好天。

      已经下了整整一夜的雨，而势头只是越来越猛。还没下雪，但天气已经糟糕到John觉得早晚会落雪。

      John在路边战栗着站了大约一个多钟头才终于有辆车路过。然后继续开走了。John狠狠骂了几句。要是他的手没冻僵，他大概早就气到开枪打它了。

      离镇子大概有超过六十公里，但John在想，比起站在这里干等着希望可以搭上一程，走过去可以更快地见到儿子们。而且，走路还可以让他暖和起来，他便开始走了。

      二十多分钟后，一辆大拖车在他身边停下，司机主动提出可以载他一程。John真的不能再感谢了。他甚至设法管住了自己，没用枪恶狠狠地顶着这个好心人的脸，把他一脚踹下去，然后自己开着这辆车飞驰去医院。

 

***

 

      今天真的不是John的幸运日。

      开场就极其糟糕，然后朝着越来越糟的方向去了。

      比如说，就像今天早晨。

      男孩们的争吵一大早就弄醒了他，即使前一晚一直都在做[1]研究，John也没法再次入睡了。

      不幸的是，没有咖啡等着他了。

      一点也没有。

      该死的小子们喝完了所有的咖啡，然后不辞辛劳地把咖啡写在了购物单上。

      或者说他还不辞辛劳地看了购物单。[反正]都一样——没咖啡了就是没咖啡了。

      然后值得一提的是，他们待的这个镇子是全美唯一一个在步行范围内一家星巴克也没有的镇子。

      John好不容易拖着步子走到一个路边摊，发现它大早上不开张，便利店也是。不管怎么说有哪个路边摊早餐时间不营业啊？他的儿子们怎么能为了待在这样一个早上没地方供应咖啡的镇子而唧唧歪歪？

      在那个时刻那个地点，他就应该明白这一天要处在水深火热之中[2]了。该死的，差不多都过了二十四小时了，John还在为咖啡耿耿于怀。

      然后男孩们放学回家，又开始发牢骚了。

      John爱他的小儿子；他真的爱，爱到他的每一根头发丝儿[3]。但这不代表每次这孩子又开始批评指责，摆出他的bitchface时他不想一把掐死他。那小子撅起嘴来无人能敌。

      当然，当John听到枪声的时候，这些都不是事儿。

      是的，在这样一个他们已经预料到的天气追踪这个东西不是件聪明事，但之前John确实觉得他们可以在风暴来临之前漂亮地干完这个活儿。

      他早就应该意识到的。

      咖啡就应该是对他狩猎告吹，回去睡觉的信号。

      但他没有。

      林子里有什么还在杀人的东西。如果这还不算糟，这东西已经找到离开林子去毗邻镇子杀人的路了。

      John不能置之不理。无论如何，不能在孩子们还在身边的时候。

      正常来说，听到枪响的时候他也该照计划行事的。

      他已经把男孩们训练得足够出色。如果那怪物没到他这条路上来而是去了他们那边，他对他们放倒那怪物的能力有足够的信心。若是John对这点没有足够的认识，他是永远也不会放他们单独在一边的。

      是那杯咖啡。

      不知道为什么，这次John听到枪响的时候，心里有个声音告诉他有什么事情不太对劲。

      是的，这每次都会发生。他们毕竟是他的孩子。Mary的孩子。他们的宝贝。

      但是这次？这次他能感觉到。骨子里的直觉。有什么坏事发生了，John跑了起来。

      当然，差点儿被他家老大一枪爆头这件事在这天接下来的时间里充斥着他的脑子。Dean就那样站在那儿，端着枪，预备开火——就像他根本没认出来那是他的父亲……

      那时John没想太多；Dean站得笔直，足够清醒地端着枪。而Sammy……

      Sammy流血流得到处都是。

      他娘的上帝啊，他的宝贝正流着血走向死亡，这就是John能够想到的所有事。

      为Sam做暂时的包扎，把他带去医院，然后别在做这一切的时候发疯。[当然]，在看到这孩子的哥哥就在他后面吐得满鞋都是时也不太容易让人保持冷静。

      尽管如此，John没法苛责什么。Sam真的是一团糟。

      John只是一直向无论是谁在听也好的那人祈祷着男孩们可以及时赶到医院。

      拖车司机载了他没多久，他们经过了一辆撞在树上的机动车，而John的胃[几乎]紧张得打结。因为是的，Dean是个好司机，但这天气糟糕透顶而那孩子看上去有些草木皆兵了。

      然后，冥冥之中，John注定会发现他的男孩们……

      不，不会到那一步的。Dean是个好司机。他会把Sam送到医院的。他们会没事。Sam也会没问题的。

      至于Dean没接电话？嗨，只不过是信号不好。或者医院里禁止使用手机。或者可能是这小子只是睡着了没听到电话。

      或者电池也可能没电。就是电池。不是他的男孩儿们[4]。他的儿子们没事。他们必须得没事。

 

***

 

      拖车司机人很好，把他放在了离医院不到一公里的地方，John对此非常感激。他浑身湿漉漉的，疲惫不堪，外面又该死的冷，但分开他和孩子们，阻止他搞清楚Sammy到底怎样的只有这之间不到一公里的路程了。

      要不是John担心滑倒在冰上摔断他该死的脖子，他早就一路跑过去了。

      事实是，他在大雨与寒风中步履维艰，左臂紧贴着胸口，一遍又一遍地重复着“他们没事的”。

      今天真的不是他的幸运日。

      然后是的，又是早上了，准确来讲是明天，但也没差。

      这天早上没有咖啡，狩猎进行的相当糟糕，Sam受伤了，那该死的东西从他身边逃走，他滑倒在了泥里扭伤了手腕，然后蠢到在Dean开走Impala前忘记从后备箱里拿个袋子，导致他不得不把武器留在原地。

      倒霉事儿真他娘的让人损失惨重。

      但Sam会没事的。神啊，Sam必须要没事。就是必须。

 

***

 

      当John走进急诊室的双开自动门时，扑面而来的暖风让经历过外界刺骨寒冷之后的他觉得有些疼痛。

      在这一凌晨时刻，候诊室里令人意外的繁忙。John在人群中扫视着熟悉的面庞，但如果Dean还在那里，John并没有看到他。

      他对自己说胃部的扭曲是因为饥饿。并不一定代表什么不好的事情发生了。他们可能只是把Sam挪到另一楼层的房间之类，Dean正忙着当个鸡妈妈照顾着他。或者正坐在另一间候诊室，边咬着指甲边等消息……

      John摇了摇头，走向护士站。这真是Winchester家史上最糟糕的情况之一了——还没来得及对好他们编的故事就被分散开来。John只希望男孩们记得他们伪造的ID，这样他的故事就不会让人听出来什么大纰漏。

      介于他浑身湿透，衣服被血和泥覆盖着，令他惊讶的是让接待员注意到他仍然并不容易。他描述了他的男孩们，告诉接待员他们在早先几小时之前来到这里，一身泥，带着伤。他正开始像模像样地讲一个在镇外的森林中露营的故事时，她打断了他。

      “您看，先生，我很抱歉，但是我刚换班上来不到一个小时，”她说着，“所以我完全不知道您儿子在不在这里。如果您给我他们的名字的话，我可以查一查看看他们昨天晚上到没到这儿来……”

      “当然。”John说道，然后无声地祈祷了一下Dean记得他们最新医保卡上的名字。“是Dean和Sam Duffy。”

      接待员嚼着口香糖，在缓慢地将名字输入进电脑时吹了个泡泡。John在柜台上用手指打着拍子。

      “抱歉，我没找到Dean或是Sam Duffy。”女人抬头看向John。“您确定您找对地方了？”她问道。然而是的，考虑到他的血压快要飙到房顶了，John非常肯定是这医院没错。

      “再查。”他哑着嗓子说道，他的嘴巴里突然干极了。这没什么好怕的，他对自己说着。可能Dean只是忘记了或者给了他们另一个名字。这可能会搞出来一大堆事儿，但毋庸置疑其他可能性更加糟糕。

      “我很抱歉。”接待员开口，而John打断了她。

      “听着，这地方是距离最近的。他们肯定来了这儿！两个男孩，十几岁左右。我的小儿子流了好多血，可能他们哪里搞错了……”

      “听着，先生，我已经查过了，”接待员简言道，“他们不在这里。”

 

***

 

      Valerie咬着牙从电梯出来走向护士休息站。她的班差不多两小时前就结束了，但她还在这里。她不会因为加班得到任何额外报酬，医院早有规定。

      多亏了Dr. Lopez，她在法务处度过了刚才的三小时。医院害怕官司。呵，呜呜呜[5]。让她背这锅，没门儿。这不是她的错。她之前在帮Dr. Archer治疗他弟弟。其他什么人也可以检查检查这孩子。

      其他什么人应该检查他脸上的那道切口。

      其他什么人也完全可以意识到这男孩慢慢地，但也毋庸置疑地就在这里，就在他们的候诊室里，流血走向死亡。

      她肯定不是昨晚唯一一个当班的。

      不能就因为她是唯一一个觉得徒劳就没有彻查他到底的人就把问题都归结到她身上。就因为她想告诉一个吓坏的孩子他弟弟的最新情况。

      那些法务处的蠢货律师们要是觉得她应该为此负责的话，就麻利些滚得越远越好吧。

      她应该自己把医院告上法庭的。走着瞧吧。

       _“你看，就……你能帮我找个昨晚在这儿的人吗？”_

_“先生，我已经告诉过您了，一小时之前已经换班了。大家都回家了。”_

      路过护士站时，Valerie不快地哼了一声。大家都回家了。说明她搭不了车，而要在这样的天气里站着等公交。真棒。

       _“两个男孩。一起来的。我家老大，他十九岁。一米八五，金发，有点盛气凌人_ _ **[6]**_ _。年少一些的十四岁。胃部撕裂开来。绝对的，有谁知道我在说些什么！”_

Valerie一僵，一句“卧，槽”浮现在了她的脑海中。

      在她去法务处时，他们还没能找到男孩们的父母，但有一件事医院董事会和法务处双方已有共识；当找到他们父母时，每个人都要拼命讨好[7]他们。使出浑身解数确保他们不去上诉。

      当他们第一次跟她说这话时，Valerie对此十分鄙夷，但当听到这男人声音中的绝望……她叹了口气。是时候撅起嘴[8]了。

      “抱歉打扰了，先生？”她打断道。

      “什么？”男人向她呵斥道。如果她还有什么对这男人和那两个男孩是否有关系的疑问的话，现在当她清楚地看到他的样子时，那疑问也消失了。

      他四十多岁，高且健壮，只在头发中显露点点银色。浑身是泥。

      “我叫Valerie，”她介绍道，“昨晚在这里。”

      这个男人看上去就像要垮了似的。他闭上了眼，呼出了一口气。“你在？”他问道，声音中带了些颤抖。

      “是的，先生。”

      “我的儿子们，他们在几小时之前来到这里，但没人能告诉我一星半点[的消息]……”

      “您儿子的名字是？”Valerie问道。不论怎样，名字并不能帮她定位到他的儿子们。他们只知道那个年轻些的孩子叫Sam。他们将那个年长的男孩档案编在John Doe名下，并在打上了意指潜在官司的标记。

      但她只是很好奇。

      “Dean和Sam Duffy。”男人说道。Valerie轻点了下头，在电脑上仔细查了起来。

      “Mr. Duffy，我很抱歉成为那个向您传达坏消息的人，”Valerie说，“我向您保证我们的医生已经做了在他们的能力范围内一切能做的事来救治您的儿子。只要我们能够早点救治他……”闻言，男人变得面无血色。

      “Sammy？”他问着，声音不亚于一声低喃。

      Valerie再次确认了一遍信息。

      “这里显示Sam在数小时前经历了了一场外科急救手术。”Valerie说道。“他现在已经在康复中了。就我所知，并没有什么其他并发症。他应该已经没事了。”她补充道。

      男人眨了眨眼，“什么？”

      “我说Sam做了手术。他现在已经被认可为术后恢复阶段，看上去他应该没事了。”

      男人松了口气，手掌放在心脏之上。当他挺直了腰板，给了她个释然的微笑时，他看上去至少年轻了十岁。“小姐，并无冒犯，但您差点让我犯了心脏病。”他说道。现在她再次看着他，他真是该死的英俊。“Sam没事？”

      “您需要向他的主治医生了解更多细节，”Valerie说着点着头，“他应该在恢复中，在三层。他们可以在那里了解到更多情况。”

      男人向她点了点头。“谢了，”他说着，“谢谢你。”他用一只手抹了把脸，Valerie注意到他轻置了左手，将其紧贴在身边。她得控制住自己不要再看来看去了。

      她并不在意他的手是否只是冷而他试图让他们暖和起来，他们要收治他。她得让主管知道这事儿，毋庸置疑。然后他们可能会让他做各种各样昂贵的检查项目。任何可以避免“官”打头那个词的事。

      “先生，您还好吗？”她问道，“您的手……”

      “噢，没事，没问题。”男人疲惫地说道。“我只是在冰上滑了一跤，我觉得扭伤了，”他不以为然地说，“我得说，你那句‘他们已经做了在他们的能力范围内一切能做的事来救他’真是吓得我魂都没了。我还以为我就要失去我的……”看着她脸上的表情，他眯起了眼睛。“怎么？”他问道，于她眼前顷刻又老去了十岁。

      为了确认，Valerie又查看了一下电脑，但并没有好消息[等着他们]。少年John Doe还在手术中。“Sam的哥哥。您说他的名字是……？”

      “Dean。”男人说着，看上去有些迟疑。

      Valerie点点头，将信息补充到计算机档案中。“我们未曾得知过他的名字。”她说着，抬头看向这位紧张的父亲。“Mr. Duffy，您儿子的情况非常严重，”Valerie初步说道，“我们的大夫已经为他的生命奋战了一整晚。”

      男人脸上的血色倏然褪尽。他看上去矮小了些。轻摇着头，他后退了一步。“但……你不是刚说Sam……”

      “已经做完手术，”Valerie点点头，“我们相信他会痊愈，不过他们在三层还会给您更详细的信息。”

      “那……”

      “我刚才说的是Sam的哥哥。”Valerie解释道。男人的双手颤抖了起来。他看上去好像要跪倒在地了。

      “但……Dean甚至都没……”

      Valerie从柜台走出，将男人引至一处座位前。“他刚到这里的时候，我们没能获知他的名字，”她缓缓地说着，“他在我们来得及[得到他的名字]之前就昏过去了。”

      “不，”男人用力抹了把嘴，他的婚戒在灯[9]下闪着光，“不，我觉得你们搞错了。Dean没受伤，应该只有Sam……”

      “Mr. Duffy，当Dean来到医院的时候，他已经受了很严重的伤，”Valerie慢慢地说道，“他当时可能已经伴随着颅脑损伤和大量失血进入了休克状态……”

      “你他妈到底在说什么？什么失血？”重新站了起来，男人疾言厉色道，“Sammy受伤了。他在流血。Dean只是……”

      “Mr. Duffy，拜托。”

      “我要跟他说话。”Duffy说着。“我要看到他，立刻，”他厉声问道，“我儿子呢？”

      Valerie做了个深呼吸，尽她的最大努力保持冷静。“Mr. Duffy，就我所知，Dean还在ICU那层做手术。”

      Duffy难以置信地摇着头，然后向这个拥挤的房间四处看着，仿佛可以觅到他儿子只是坐在这里，读着一张旧报纸。“不可能，”他说着，拔高了声音，“我知道我自己的儿子受没受伤！”

      Valerie迎上了Janice的视线，用口型示意她去叫主管。Janice点了点头，拿起了电话。深吸了口气，Valerie再次对上这位心急如焚的父亲。“Mr. Duffy，在您的儿子到这里的时候，他已经大量失血。这个伤势，再加上他严重的颅脑损伤……”

      “不！你根本就不知道自己在说些什么！”这个男人大骂起来，尽管他看起来并没有像他试图表现出来的那样肯定，“Dean很好！你觉得他要是有问题的话我会让他开车？你觉得如果头受伤了的话我会让我的孩子开车？”

       _呵，这进展得真是相当不错_ ，Valerie想，内心挣扎着要不要告诉她面前的这个男人昨天晚上他儿子心脏停跳了至少两次。要不要让他知道他儿子失去了那么多血，受了那么重的伤，甚至连他们都不知道他能不能撑过去。

      “他在哪儿？”男人向她怒吼着。“你告诉我我的孩子在哪儿！”他粗鲁地要求道。

      “五层。ICU，”Valerie说道，“就我最后听到的消息，他们还在做手术。”但这个男人已经没有在听了；他已在冲去电梯的路上。

      棒。

      Valerie不是个爱赌的姑娘，但她愿意去赌不远的将来会有更多的无偿加班时间。

 

 

 

注：

[1] 原文pour over his research，无法确定是作者故意写错还是无意，但作study carefully义的应为pore over而非pour over，此处采取推测正确的词义。

[2] 原文his day was going to suck lemons，与fxck off意思相近，即滚边儿待着玩儿蛋去吧，此处意译。

[3] 原文he really did, with every fiber of his being，即他的每一丝存在，此处意译。

[4] 原文之前电池没电使用的是battery could have died因此后面这里指的是Not his boy could have died，即是电池可能死（没电）了而不是他的孩子们死了。

[5] 原文为boo hoo，象声词，表现哭泣的声音，常用于漫画中，此处有讽刺意。

[6] 【他怎么能这么说？！只有他，他怎么能？！】

[7] 原文为pucker up and kiss their asses，即撅起嘴亲吻他们的屁股，此处意译。

[8] 呼应上方pucker up。

[9] 原文为florescent，此处应为笔误，florescent意为花盛开的，而荧光灯则应为fluorescent light，此处暂取勘误后义。


	5. Chapter 5

 

      在电梯门终于“叮”地打开之前，John肯定按钮按了有那么九十来下[1]了。

      他怒气冲冲地瞪着走出来的人们，挤了条道进去，按下了五层和关门的按钮，管都没管外面那些让他帮忙按住电梯的人。

      双臂交叠在胸前，他在上升的楼层数变化之际用手指打着节拍。

      _他遗漏了什么？_ _Dean_ _真的伤得那么严重而他没看出来？他怎么可能没看出来？他们肯定哪儿搞错了，_ _Dean_ _没……不可能……_

      John在脑子里把昨晚以来的事情过了一遍。听到枪响，冲去与男孩们那边，发现自己摊上事儿了——盯着Dean的枪口，看到Sammy躺在地上到处是血……John摇了摇头。

      如果他真的对自己百分百诚实的话，他得承认在那之后他一定程度上摒除了其他所有事。在看到Sam躺在地上之后。他不得不[这样做]，他对自己说着。他不得不把其他事隔绝掉，要不然他会抓狂，会恐慌，要是真那样的话，又有什么好处呢？Sam流了那么多血，没时间留给恐慌，只有[抓紧时间]迅速行动。隔绝其他任何事情，隔绝掉他那时试图不让自己儿子的内脏掉出来这一事实，只考虑让他来得及让Dean……

      _天啊，他漏掉了什么吗？_

      到三楼时电梯门开了，一些人走进了电梯，但John无视了他们。他在脑子里又一遍地过着昨晚以来的所有事，这次努力把重点放在他的大儿子身上。

      然后是的，没错，Dean花了更长的时间才认出他来然后放下武器，但那时候一片漆黑，那孩子可能只是不想冒一点风险。他在保护他的弟弟——就像John教导他的那样。

      然后是滑倒与呕吐，但那时候在下雨，泥地滑得要命，John自己的手腕就是对这事的佐证。至于呕吐，看到Sammy那样John自己都有那么点想吐。

      但从另一个角度来看，如果John愿意承认Dean那时候头部受伤，所有的事情就都被赋予了新的含义。脑震荡可能让Dean行动迟缓，眩晕。自然还有吐得遍地都是。

      John完全不清楚Dean是不是意识清晰。他也从来没问过。根本没有时间去问。

      John愿意承认当Dean没接到他丢过去的钥匙，花了对他来说过长的时间把它们扒拉出来时，他确实觉得有什么事情不太对劲。他以为那只是被吓着了[的缘故]。恐惧，或许。他问过Dean他是不是开车没问题，Dean也没回答有。

      _也没说没有，同样——_ 他的大脑帮他补全了，而他只是更加凶狠地瞪着电梯门。

 

***

 

      当门终于在五层打开的时候，John猛地冲出了电梯。他在走廊中疾行着，心脏飞速搏动。John往走廊走的越深，血压便越发高了起来。

      这一层让人有种不同的感觉，一种不祥的感觉窜遍了全身上下。这里完全没有急诊室标志性的嘈杂混乱。没有手术室那层的等候室标志性的紧张兮兮的交谈和电视节目换台的声音。这个地方……很安静。近乎凶兆的感觉。

      他在护士站停下了步子，但在有机会开口说话之前，桌前的女人拿起了电话，在空中竖起一根手指让他安静，然后转过了身去。

      John重重地咽了口唾沫，用手抹了把脸。他环顾着隔菌的白墙，嘴里突然有些干。

      那女人转过身面向他时，几滴冷汗划过了John的眉间。“您好，先生，您有什么需求？”她问道。

      John开了口，然后僵住了，那些话逝在他的唇边。他没办法说出来，他就是没办法。没有吐出一个字，他只是看着那个女人，嘴巴一张一合如同一条鱼一般。

      “先生？”

      John清了清嗓子，再次试着开口，“刚才有人告诉我……我的孩子……”他不得不在试图吐出更多话之前再次清清嗓子，“他们告诉我我的孩子……”然而这就是他竭尽全力所能做到的了。他就是没法儿让自己说出来那些话。

      那女人公式化地冲他点了点头，开始在键盘上敲敲打打。“您孩子的名字是？”她问道。

      “Dean Win-”John及时管住了自己的嘴。再次清了清喉咙，他说道，“Duffy。Dean Duffy。”

      那女人在键盘上敲了几下，盯着电脑屏幕。

      然后John看到了。看到她脸上那乏味的表情变了。看到她从屏幕处抬起头来看向他时的表情，他懂。他认出了那个表情。那曾在在无数人脸上见过的表情，就在Mary……

      John的膝盖颤颤巍巍地几乎要弯下来了。

      那么就没错了。他的儿子就在这里，在ICU，为生命努力着——或者更糟。John再次张开了嘴，却什么也没说出来。

      “这里显示他刚做完手术。”女人告诉John。他闭上了眼睛，抹了把嘴。

      “他还好？”John沙哑着问道。

      “您需要与他的主治医生谈。”女人回复。

      “我要见他。”

      “他刚做完手术，”女人重复道，“您最起码在一小时之内不能去看他。”

      “但他还好？”John问着，几乎是乞求了。

      “我真的不知道，先生。”她饱含同情地说道，然而这就够了。John受不住了。他够到第一个他能找到的椅子，然后瘫在了上面，将脸埋进手心。

      那样多的思绪在他的脑子里奔驰回旋着，但与此同时，他的脑中一片空白。所有那些念头又像指间沙一样溜走了。

      “来，我觉得您可以来点儿这个。”有谁这样说着，John抬起了头。是那个急诊室的护士，手里拿着一个泡沫杯。

      “谢谢。”John说着，用颤抖着的手够到了那杯喝的。尽管他根本不想喝，一丁点儿喝它的念头都没有，更别提真的喝下去了。

      “您该让什么人来给您看一下手腕的伤。”护士提道。

      John盯着他肿胀的手腕。他儿子的胃撕裂大开。他另一个儿子伤重到现在在ICU，然后他们在担心他的手腕？“我很好，”John粗声说道，“我想见我儿子。”

      这个护士，Valerie，冲他点了点头，走去与另一个女人说了些什么。几分钟之后，她回来坐在了他身边。“抱歉。”她说道。“但您儿子刚从一个非常繁复的手术中出来。他们需要对他进行监控，保证没出什么差错，”她解释道，“您可以之后去看他。”

      John把杯子放在一边，双手插入发间。“不会是哪里出错了吗？”他问着，“我的意思是，你怎么能确定里面的就是我儿子？”

      “昨晚您的儿子们到这里的时候我在，Mr. Duffy。”Valerie冷静地回答道。“Dean开始填他弟弟的表。说起这个，他没能填完。或许您可以帮您两个儿子都填一下表，”她建议道，“可以帮您排遣一下等候的时间。”

      John摇了摇头，“Sam怎样了？”

      Valerie点了点头，“您想的话可以去看看他。就在三层。”

      John短促地点了下头，然后站了起来，冲向三楼。

 

***

 

      可以看着Sam，可以摸到他苍白的脸庞，甚至是可以攥住他的手，都是种慰藉。

      Sam沉沉地睡着。[只是]睡着，医生告诉John。他在麻醉消退之后醒来过，然后只是睡过去了。

      John只想叫醒他儿子，跟他说话，确保他真的没事。他想要让他的男孩醒来，一把捉住，然后紧紧地抱住他，确保没有任何东西可以伤到他，像十多年前那样，当Sam还是个婴儿的时候。但他不能。

      相反地，他只是坐在男孩的床畔，看着他睡着，试着不要想太多如果孩子们迟了甚至一小时到医院会发生什么事情。

      Sam的主治医生告诉John，Sam及时赶到了。他们不得不切掉他一部分的结肠与很小一部分的肝脏，但除此之外，没有任何并发症。他们告诉John Sam可能会在接下来的几天里感到有些疼痛，但随着时间的推移与适当的营养，他会最终痊愈。

      至少这算得上个好消息。算是。Sam可能会批评指责，发表长篇大论，还会撅起嘴，但是至少他还活着足以批评指责，发表长篇大论，撅起嘴巴，这就是唯一重要的了。

      “Mr. Duffy，先生，我们实在需要您把这些表填了……”

      John叹了口气。医保单。他得想法拖一下直到掌握更多的信息。

      Sam的事儿很简单。他的手术进行良好，医生们相信他会痊愈，也就是说John可以在一两天之后不遵医嘱给他办出院手续，让他老实待在汽车旅馆直至恢复过来。适当的营养从经济角度考虑可能会花掉一大笔钱，但怎么说也应该是孩子们吃些好东西的时候了。

      而Dean……ICU意味着更长的住院时间，也就是说早晚医院会发现他们的医保有问题。或者根本就没有医保……Dean有可能在医院方面发现保险诈骗时仍需要专业的医疗照顾，这就麻烦了。John得尽量拖下去，能拖多久是多久。

      “我要见我的儿子。”John说着，眼睛未曾离开过Sam。

      那护士皱了皱眉，视线在John与睡着的Sam间游弋，“Mr. Duffy……”

      “我另一个儿子。他们跟我说我得等着。”John解释道，揉了揉鼻梁。他感觉一场要命的头痛已经初露端倪。

      “哦。呃……我去看看我能做些什么。”那护士说着，尽管她这话听上去更像个问句。John静候着直到她离开房间，从那个他们说是椅子的折磨人的玩意儿上起来，舒展了下他疼痛的背部，捏了捏Sam的手，然后回到了五层。

 

***

 

      他们又一次试着强迫他填医保单，但那一时刻，John的头疼已经不是纯粹只是有点烦人的程度了，他的手腕在抽痛，而耐心也已经所剩无几。

      他几乎为把这个年轻的护士弄哭感到有些抱歉了。只是几乎。最起码有人最后给了他一些阿司匹林缓解头痛。

      接着，一个医生过来见了他。那是一个四十多岁，比起褐发有更多银丝[2]的男人。他介绍说他是Dean的其中一位主治医生，而John明白如果Dean需要不止一位主治医生，并不会有什么好消息[等着他]。

      他们不让他现在去看Dean。相反地，这位，McCaffy，医生劝John坐下来聊上一聊。而显然，他成功了。

      Dean在发低烧，McCaffy说道，一般来说他都不会提及这一点，但若是像Dean这样虚弱的身体状况的话，这又在令人忧心的事情上添上了一笔。

      “但另一方面，”McCaffy继续道，“我们给他打了一种广谱抗生素[3]，希望能够起效。我们只是得等等看他对抗生素有什么反应。”

      “医生，并无冒犯，但谁能告诉我到底他妈的怎么回事？”John爆发了。“我的孩子之前好好的，然后等我赶到这儿，他们告诉我他在ICU？为了什么问题？发烧？”

      McCaffy久久地凝视着John。“您不知道？”他最终问道。

      John狠狠地瞪着他。

      McCaffy深深地吸了一口气，然后将它吐了出来。“您儿子昨晚被带到这里[4]来，严重的颅脑损伤与数处小腹穿刺伤。“医生开始说道。John重重地咽了口唾沫，点了点头示意他继续。

      “在他们抢救他的时候他已经失血过量，体温很低。心率降到了五十以下，这是个非常严重的状况，”医生继续道，“您的儿子在急诊室内已经出现低血压的症状，这表示他的血压因为失血已经非常低了。他们给他输了很多血，但不幸的是，他出现了低血溶性休克。”

      John攥紧了拳头，指甲深入肉中。他的手腕如同在往胳膊输送液燃剂似的，一路冲到耳根，但John丝毫未觉。他感到心脏在狂跳着，那么大声，甚至都模糊了医生的话。“什么……”John沙哑着问道，他的嘴巴里蓦地有些干涩。他清了清嗓子，想要重新说一遍，但McCaffy已经替他说了出来。

      “低血溶性休克？”他问道，John轻点了下头。“您的儿子失去了太多的血，他的心脏变得很虚弱。它没办法向身体各处输送足够的血液了。”McCaffy解释道。

      John面色惨白。“天啊。”他吸着气，抹了把嘴。

      “您儿子的心脏停止跳动了，他们得让他复苏过来，”医生缓缓地继续着，“不幸的是，在这个过程中，您儿子的一对肋骨骨折并刺穿了他的肺部。”

      John闭上了眼睛，转向别处。真的够了。根本就不对。Sammy才是被那东西伤着的人，不是Dean。Dean没……Dean根本就不可能受了这么重的伤而John没有觉察到。他就只是……根本就不可能。Dean肯定本来能说些什么的。他本可以告诉John那个东西有没有袭击他，John对此十分肯定。“天啊，Mary……”John无意识地说出口。

      医生多给了他些时间来冷静下来。他把一只手搭在John的肩上，轻轻地捏了捏，然后继续描述。“他们在急诊室已经给他的肺充上了气[5]，”McCaffy说着，“但真正令人担忧的是休克症状。他器官衰竭的风险相当高。”医生止住了话，揣摩[6]着John的反应，等待着John向他示意可以继续说下去。

      John花了些功夫消化。“但他现在没事了？”John问道，“不管怎样，你治好了他，对吧？”

      “呃，我们不得不在他的心脏内放置一根导管，”医生初步说道，“我们仍需监控他的心脏功能与血流量。目前正在不间断地监控着他。”

      “然后他就没事了？”John坚持道。

      McCaffy长出了口气。“Mr. Duffy，您儿子的情况非常严重。我们整夜都在为他的生命努力着，但他现在仍未脱离危险，”他说道，“他的身体承受不住了，所以我们只是做了我们能做的。”

      “等等，这他妈什么意思？”John吼道，血压更高了。

      “意思是还有更多的地方需要修复，”医生冷静地回答道，“但是我们觉得如果给您儿子的身体多些时间修养的话，他[活下来]的几率会更高。”

      John摇着头。“我不……我不懂……”

      “我们没有时间处理您儿子的颅脑损伤。我们之后已经给他安排了核磁共振查看[头部]伤势的严重性。”

      “但除了这个，他还好，对吧？”John不懈道。

      “Mr. Duffy，您儿子的情况很不好。他仍需要更多的手术，但此刻，我并不认为他能在这些手术中活下来。”

      医生可能还在这之后继续说着什么，但John已经一个字儿也听不进去了。他唯一听到的只有“ _不认为能在这些手术中活下来”_ ，然后一片寂静。很有可能他刚才轻度中风了。John几乎希望就是这样。

      “Mr. Duffy？您在听吗？”

      John眨了眨眼。“抱歉，你刚说什么？”

      “我说这个时候，我们唯一能做的就是等等再看。”McCaffy重复道。

      “所以Dean没办法不做那些其他手术？”John问道。

      “不行，”McCaffy悲伤地说，“他必须要再做一次手术。”

      “但你认为如果他再做手术会死。”John慢吞吞地说着，确定他没理解错。

      “如果他的身体没来得及恢复过来的话，是有这个可能性。”医生肯定道。

      “然后如果他不做这个手术？”

      “先生，这样说吧，我们昨夜主要的工作就是先把火灭掉。仍然有后续工作需要完成。如果Dean不做另一场手术的话，如果我们没能处理好他的问题的话，他就会死。”

      John又眨了眨眼。“所以你现在是跟我说我儿子不做手术会死，但做了这个手术还是有可能死？”

      “还没到那个地步，Mr. Duffy，”医生迅速地说道，“现在，您儿子很虚弱，但他还在坚持。我们在担心发烧的症状，但他是个强壮的男孩。我们只要给他足够的时间，但愿他可以攒够力量让我们可以为他安全地进行手术。”

      “我要见我儿子。”John说着，简单粗暴地让McCaffy闭嘴。

      医生点了点头。“好的，”他说，“您需要穿上罩袍，戴上面具。”站了起来，McCaffy向近旁的一个护士做了个手势后说道，“Harper护士会告诉您该做些什么。”

 

***

 

      这不是Dean。

      这个男孩，这个在John伫立着的一旁床上躺着的男孩，他不是Dean。

      不可能是。

      他往床边走近了一步，双手颤抖着。这个房间闻起来有股消毒剂的味道。一个护士为John搬来一把椅子让他坐下，但他没有。还没有。

      这令人无法接受。John的脑子只是简单地拒绝着接受他所见的这一切。

      Dean那么苍白，苍白到他的皮肤看起来就像是透明的。他的眼睛下方有着黑眼圈。一根管子穿过他的喉咙，另一根通向鼻子里。一个机器正在为他呼吸。

      他的儿子没办法自己呼吸。

      医生解释过让一台机器为他呼吸是件好事，可以让他的身体专注于恢复。

      他解释过为什么他们要让他昏迷。当那医生解释给他的时候听上去完全合情合理。现在John看着他的孩子，那没那么有道理了。

      Dean的脸颊上有三四针的缝线，而John甚至连之前看没看到那处伤口都记不得了。

      John将Dean的手攥进他的手里，那上面没挂点滴。Dean的手很冰，和他父亲的手相比，皮肤过于苍白。但在Dean的床头，挂着三袋不同的静脉输液袋。

      数不清的输液线与来自机器的线消失在Dean病号服的领口下。一根中心静脉导管。他们没特地在他胳膊上挂点滴，因为他已经插上了中心静脉导管。

      Dean无声无息地躺在那里，环绕在他身边的机器哔哔响着，监控着，记录着他的心跳，体温和血压。

      这不是John的小男孩。这不可能是。Dean就算是睡觉的时候也从没这么安静过。肯定有什么地方搞错了。

      John祈祷着这一切都是个错误。但那些Mary的特征没法儿出错，那双Mary的手。Dean是他妈妈的儿子，就像Sam与他的相似之处无法否认一样。

      “天……”John吸着气，一下瘫在他儿子床畔的椅子上。

 

 

 

注：

[1] 以防误读，此处为九、十来下不是90来下。

[2] 原文with more salt then pepper in his hair，可爱比喻与各位共享。

[3] wide-range antibiotics广谱抗生素，指可以抵抗大部分细菌的药物。

[4] 根据上下文粗浅判断“这里”应指ICU楼层而非单纯只是医院。

[5] Dean因肋骨骨折戳伤肺部发生外伤性气胸，即胸部外伤造成的胸膜腔内积气。发生气胸时会出现肺萎陷症状，中量气胸或大量气胸需进行胸穿抽气促使肺尽早膨胀以免萎缩，即此处所说的“充气”，原文为re-inflated，即再度膨胀。

[6] 原文[gouge] John's reaction，疑为笔误，gouge含义为凿或诈骗，此处应为意为估计程度义的gauge，此处暂取勘误后意。


	6. Chapter 6

 

      “爸？”

      坐在椅子上，John挺直了腰板。他一边强迫自己不要再想着他那流血差点死去的大儿子，一边还在想法儿填着这些该死的医保单，同时全神贯注在他小儿子的身上。尽管在此刻难如登天，他仍向他的儿子微笑着。

      “嘿，Sammy。感觉怎么样，小子？”

      Sam皱起了眉，眯起眼睛，环顾四周，“Dean呢？”

      John竭力保持镇静，挂住脸上的那丝微笑。“你的胃还好？”他试图转移话题，“医生说你要疼上几天。想要什么吗？”

      Sam试图在床上转一下身，但马上皱了皱脸，停下了动作。他试着挠了挠胳膊，然后困惑地盯着手上的点滴将近一分钟。

      看着这样的场景，保持微笑也并非让人觉得那样困难。“那个是止痛药。我觉得他们是想让你变得迟钝一些。”John解释着，手指拂过Sam的脸颊。

      Sam冲他眨了眨眼，视线又放回点滴上，然后再次看回他的父亲。“是吗？”他问道，John点了点头。“噢，”Sam说道，“Dean呢？他怎么不在这儿？”

      John咬了下下唇，视线游移到别处。

      父亲沉默了过长时间而没有回答问题，Sam皱起眉。“你冲他发脾气了，对不对？”Sam问着，尽管听上去更像句指控。

      “什么？”John沙哑地问道。

      “不是他的错，”Sam说，“你不能在错不在他的时候冲他发脾气。”

      John摇了摇头，“Sam，你说什么呢？”

      “是我的问题，”Sam喃喃自语，努力睁着眼睛，“你不应该冲他发火。”

      “你怎么就觉得我冲你哥发火了？”John问道。

      “那要不然他为什么不在这里？”Sam呛声道，好似这世上只余这一种解释可以说明为什么Dean没与他们一起在这间病房里。

      “我们昨天在外面待到很晚，Sam。而现在已经将近下午了。”John说着。“你哥在照顾你的时候站着睡着了，”他撒着谎，“所以我让他回去冲个澡再睡上一觉[1]。”

      Sam皱起了眉，研究着John脸上的表情，像是在迟疑着该不该相信他父亲的话。这真有点伤人了。不过另一方面，这反应也早在意料之中，John没法真的说这孩子些什么。

      “你想给我讲讲昨晚发生了什么吗？"John问道，尽管他的语气已经清楚地明确道这不是个问题。

      闻言，Sam有些怀疑地看向他。“Dean没告诉你？”他问道。

      妈的，这孩子怎么这么敏锐。“我也想从你这里听听整个事件。”John解释道。

      “所以你冲他发脾气了。”Sam指责道。

      “我就是想对整件事的全貌有个了解。”John坐立不安地说道。

      他当然想得知事情的全貌，因为就他脑子里那个？根本没办法推导到他在ICU看到的情景。没法推导到Dean脸颊上的缝线，他的头部伤势，或是失血。他肯定漏了什么，把什么摒除在外了，而他需要了解。

      他搞砸了，砸得彻底，但他得知道。

      Sam轻叹了口气，阖上眼睛，使劲挤了挤，John这才意识到他们的所在之处。“你想喝点什么吗？”他问着。“我给你拿点水吧。”John提议道。

      Sam点了点头，John拿来一个塑料杯，放了根吸管方便Sam小口啜饮。

      “好点没？”John问道，将杯子放在一旁。Sam发出了声有些疲惫的回应。“怎样，愿意说说吗？”过了几秒钟，John问道。

      Sam睁开了眼睛，看向他的父亲。“你真的没生气？”他问。

      John冲他微笑着，拨去散在他面庞上的头发。“我真的没生气，Sammy。”他保证道。

      “然后你不会发火？”Sam追问道。

      John深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐了出来。

      “爸？”Sam试探地问。

      “这么着，”John说，“你告诉我发生了什么，然后我去看看Dean醒了没有，看看能不能把他带过来。这样怎么样？”他问。

      Sam翻来覆去地想了一会儿，而John感觉到心脏在胸腔里狂跳着，口干舌燥。他有些游移不定，得在这里陪着Sam，但与此同时，也得在楼上ICU陪着Dean。尚未明确，最为要命，因为要是有什么大夫不知道的问题呢？要是那问题……

      “爸？”

      John摇了摇头，为了儿子强装起微笑来。

      “怎么了？”Sam问。

      “来你告诉我，”John说，“我到那儿的时候是你的内脏洒了一地。”

      “不是Dean的错。”Sam坚持道。

      “好，”John退让了一步，他强装镇定，腿却不受控制地抖着，“然后呢？”

      “我们在说话。”Sam叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

      “嗯？”Sam并没有继续说下去，John说道，“具体点讲讲？”

      Sam耸了耸肩。“当时一片漆黑，还在下雨，然后我们在说话，然后那个……那个……不管你怎么叫吧，就那个东西出现了。”他说。

      John点点头示意他继续。

      “他是从我们后面出现的。Dean后面，”Sam说着，“它有些……不知道。枝杈一样的东西。在Dean转身想射击的时候它狠狠地用那东西打到了他的头。”Sam继续着。“把他打晕了。”Sam说罢，再次试着想要坐直。他痛苦地小声哼了一下，John从椅子上一跃而起，协助他的儿子。

      “嘿，别这么干，好吧？你就暂时别管它，小子。就这么一会儿，别跳肚皮舞，恩？”

      Sam怒瞪着他。“一点都不好笑。”他喃喃道。

      “还是有点好笑的。”John开着玩笑。Sam还是瞪着他。“不好笑？”John做了个鬼脸，耸了耸肩。“那要不然我说什么，我可不像你哥一样是个逗你的专家。”他说着，悲伤地笑了下。

      “疼。”Sam咕哝着说。

      “我知道，”John说着，抚摸着Sam的脑袋，“但是我在这里，恩？我就在这里。”

      Sam闭上了眼，在这么若干分钟内，John没办法挪开落在他身上的视线。他的小男孩，躺在医院的病床上。天，Mary要是知道了该怎么想啊？

      John清了清嗓子。“你还醒着吗？”他温柔地问道。

      “唔……”Sam咕哝着作为回应。

      “恩，你哥昏过去了？”John试探着问道，试着让语气尽量听上去随意些。

      “我打了它。很多枪，”Sam阖着眼说着，“但它太快了。我最开始甚至都没有感觉到它。我就……不知道。”John一直用手指梳理着他的男孩那杂乱的浓密头发。

      “没关系。”他说道。

      “不是Dean的错，”Sam再次重复着，“它从后面来的，而且它太快了……”

      “没关系，Sam。”John强调着。

      “Dean昏过去好久，”Sam说，“然后我打中了它。就是它太快了……”

      “我知道。”John呢喃道。

      “所以别生气。”

      “我不会生气，Sam。”John保证道。

      “也别对Dean？”Sam催促着。

      “我不会对你或者你哥生气的。”John明确道。

      “那为什么我做完手术他不在这儿？”Sam问道。

      John抹了把嘴。“Sammy，”他长长地出了口气，然后重重地咽了口唾沫。“他在过，”John撒谎，“你可能还在麻醉中，所以不记得了。”

      Sam皱起眉，“他在过？”

      “嗯。”John说道。“等着我来。他还把那些表都填了。”John补充道，最出色的谎言总是掺杂着些真相。

      “噢。”Sam说着，挠了挠头。

      “恩。然后我如果我没记错的话，他还说了些找个王子来把你吻醒之类的话。”John补充道，因为这听起来像是Dean会说的东西，而[闻言之后]Sam的脸上的表情如同无价珍宝。“你哥哥已经闭了会儿眼了。我觉得你也需要。”John语毕。

      “好。”Sam说着，听上去像个四岁小孩儿而非一位十四岁的少年。

      John向他微笑。“好的。”

      John陪着Sam，轻柔地摩挲着他的胳膊，直到他的呼吸变得平缓，然后进入梦乡。John一直看着他，只愿时间再长一些。

      假装这一切只是在另一个破公寓并不难。他只是在哄Sam睡觉，Dean在外出，要么在做作业，要么在干什么其他事情。假装Sam没有受伤，不是刚做完手术。假装Dean不在楼上，为他的生命努力着。

      坐在这个屋子里，看着Sam睡着，让他感觉到了伪装起来的安适。

      从这把令人难受的塑料椅子上站起来，感觉到席卷而来尖锐的背痛，闻到空气中消毒剂的味道，看着护士勤杂人员与身着白袍的医生，John没办法再假装下去了。

      二层之上，他家老大还在努力为生命奋斗，而且还有可能撑不过去。

      再没有地方供他伪装了。

 

***

 

      时间真是个有趣的玩意儿。

      你在雨中奔跑着，天气冷到要把你的蛋冻掉。你知道有什么东西在。什么危险的东西。什么有可能随时跳出来攻击你，取你脑袋的东西，就像你是他的一根新磨牙棒一般。

      但你一直飞奔着，全身湿到骨子里，真心希望着回家。你不停遐想着热水澡和一杯烫得要死的热咖啡，然后又骂自己溜号儿了。

      你感觉好像离你之前全身暖和又干爽的时候已经过了好久，离你进了这片林子想要杀了什么怪物那时候已经过了好久，但抬手一看表，发现才没过几分钟。

      时间作弄你。让你遗忘。

      你坐在这儿，看着机器为你儿子呼吸因为他没有力气自己来。你坐在这儿，这么几分钟，想法设法让自己理解你的大儿子处在药物导致的昏迷中。想方设法让自己接受你那强壮活泼的孩子，那样无声无息地躺着。想法设法明白这一切他妈到底是怎么发生的。

      然后什么人往你手里塞了个盘子，你意识到是晚饭时间了。你不饿，最起码你觉得不饿，直到你咬下第一口，这才意识到距离上次吃饭已经快过二十四小时了。

      时间是个有趣的玩意儿。它能伸能缩。它是个常量，但却持续不断地变化着。它能像任何怪物一样把你搞懵。

      有那么一个时刻，你想让时间加速，这样你的儿子就会最终睁开眼睛，然后一切又会变好，但就在这一息之间，你又只是想让时间停下。只是停下。

      这样你就永远也不会失去他们。

      一个也不会。

 

***

      John将空盘放在Dean床边的餐盘里，胃一阵阵地难受着。他抹了一把布着胡茬的脸，看向他的儿子。“你撑着点，好吧？”John站起身来，问着，“哪里都别去，听到没？”

      Dean没有回答。

      John吻了一下他儿子被绷带覆着的前额。他摇了摇头，阖了会儿眼，毕竟那些消息难道不说明好事成双？

      检查显示Dean只是有些颅内水肿与出血，难道这不是好事？毕竟事情还没糟到那种程度。

      医生告诉John暂时不要担心，难道这不令人如夺魁般狂喜？他儿子的大脑在出血，哎哟我的天哪，但是，嘿，既然一切都在继续，有什么可担心的呢，对吧？

      “你从不半途而废，对不对？”John问着，用手指轻抚过Dean的面颊，但他得到的唯一回应是监控器的哔哔声与为他儿子呼吸的机器嘶嘶的声音。

      “你看，我只是出去找点东西吃，好吧？我会马上回来的，所以哪儿也别去。”John说道。Dean并没有反对。

      John又盯了他几秒，随即离开了房间。

      看到走廊有个勤务人员，他走过去截住了他。“不好意思，呃。”John呼出口气，然后捋了把头发。“请问餐厅在哪儿？”他问道。

      “哦，在一层。”男人说道。John点了点头以示感谢，转身将欲离开，男人却拦住了他。“但已经关了。”他补充道。

      “哦，”John说，“那附近有什么自动贩卖机之类的吗？”

      那个男人向他微笑。“有个地方，在几个街区之外。东西没那么好吃，但咖啡不错，而且24/7都是开着的。”他说道。

      “谢了。”John说。他回头瞄了眼Dean的房间。

      “不太可能因为您出去买个汉堡就会发生什么的。”那人了然地说道。

      “不，我知道，就是……”John摇了摇头。

      “您要是太累，也帮不上您孩子的忙呀，对吧！”那人说着，朝John笑了一下，转身离去了。

      John摸了把后脑勺，又回头看了看，然后叹了口气。“你要是在我出去这段时间敢干出点什么，我会让你好好吃点苦头的，懂了？”他无声地喃喃着，走向电梯。

 

***

 

      John点了汉堡配薯条与一杯咖啡。薯条油腻腻的，汉堡煎过头了，但咖啡真的够劲。

      吃东西的时候，John看了会儿电视；电视被调到了天气频道，音量很小，但无所谓。仅仅是个用来转移注意力的东西，John乐于接受。

      他又点了杯咖啡外带，转念一想，又帮Sam点了杯香蕉奶昔。回医院的路上，他在一个报刊亭停下了脚步，帮Sam捎了几本消遣时间的杂志，意识到这是他唯一能做的了。

      John回去看了眼Sam，他还在睡觉。他将杂志码在床边的小几上，然后把香蕉奶昔放在一边Sam能够到的地方。

      John将儿子的头发自脸颊拨到一边，Sam微微晃了晃脑袋，但并没有醒来。

      二十多分钟之后，John从Sam的病房出来，奔向ICU。他在去电梯的路上碰到了Sam的主治医生。“哦嘿，医生，”John说道，“听着，我知道Sam什么也不能吃，但我给他带了杯奶昔。希望没什么问题。”

      那医生做了个鬼脸。“现在恐怕有点太早了。如果一切正常，明晚吧。”他说道。

      “哦。”John有些失望地说。

      “Mr. Duffy，我听说了您另一个在ICU的儿子的事，”医生试探地说，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“您告诉Sam他哥哥的事了吗？”

      John皱眉。“还没，”他说，“而且我没这打算。至少不会在Dean有所好转之前。”

      “恩，先生……”医生又做了个鬼脸，John现在觉得他有那么点烦人了，“Sam一直在问他哥哥的事。”

      “我能应付得了。”John粗声说道。

      “我相信您可以，只是……孩子比人们通常认为的更聪明。”医生说道。

      “你到底想说什么，医生？”John生硬地问道。

      “我只是想说您也许应该告诉Sam他哥哥的情况，”医生回复道。“他可能会让您大吃一惊。”他继续道。

      “恩，我不想让Sam在应该专注于自身恢复的时候还要担心他的哥哥。”John喝道，转身离开。

      “Mr. Duffy。”医生在后面叫住了他。John停下步子转身看向他。“根据我的经验，孩子们有种……第六感，如果您愿意这样说的话，”医生说道，“有可能他已经知道了，但只是直觉上的。您不觉得您亏欠您的儿子吗？您不觉得他有这个权利知道这件事，至少是向他哥哥道个别吗？”

      “他哥可不会死！”John大吼道。

      “我当然也这样希望，”医生快速说道，“但如果事情急转直下，Sam都没有机会见到他哥哥，您觉得他要是知道这件事会怎么想？”

      John咬紧了牙，眯起眼睛。就隔着那么两步，他就要跟医生对上了。“你他妈别多管闲事，听见没？”John命令道，“他们是我的儿子。我知道什么才是对他们好。你听清楚没有？” 他说道，语气中满含威胁。

      “好的，先生。”医生回复。

      John怒气冲冲地哼了一声，然后转身迅速冲向了电梯。他很确定在电梯门开的时候，那人叫了他一句蠢货。

 

 

 

注：

[1] 原文get some Z's，“ZZZZZZZ”漫画中指代睡着的状态，因此为睡觉义，萌点与各位共享。


	7. Chapter 7

 

      John张开手掌又合起，因腕部的疼痛皱起脸。打了个哈欠，他挠了挠满是胡茬的脸颊。

      当你抽去那些戏剧性的东西后，医院实在无聊得很。

      John还愿意赌一把，有什么人，什么邪恶的工程师之类的，将他们的整个生命都奉献给了让医院等候室的椅子能有多不舒服就多不舒服这一事业。

      两个护士走进病房，John挺直了脊背。他认出了她们。Maria是Dean的其中一位夜班护士。她差不多每个小时都进来一趟查看他的情况。大概三十四五岁，她有一头长至肩膀的棕发，还有着对粉色令人憎恶的狂热。

      另一个护士是Valerie。她时不时冒个头来看看他的情况，John对此万分感激。她是位娇小的金发女性，与他年龄相仿，这也给了John不少慰藉。

      怎么？他还是一个活生生的男人，他有权利看。

      “咱们这里怎么样了？”她问道。

      John通常都有那么点厌恶这个，厌恶当人们说出像这样复数表达的时刻，但他只是任其而去。“他真的很苍白。”John说。

      “恩，这在意料之中。”Valerie说着。John注意到Maria挑了下眉，但却一言未发，他便未将其放在心上。

      “ _您_ 怎么样？”Valerie继续道，“像这样Sam在楼下而Dean在这里，轻松不到哪里去。”

      John发出了个意味不明的声音，轻点了下头。

      “Mrs. Duffy……快到了吗？”Valerie试探地问道。

      John心不在焉地摆弄着手指上的戒指。“没有Mrs. Duffy。”他说。

      “噢，”Valerie说，“呃，那有什么其它人要来吗？”她问道，John抬头看向她。刚才他还笃定她是在向他调情，但现在看来似乎并非如此。

      “没，只有我。”他说。

      Valerie点点头。“那么，”她说着，吐出一口气，“Sam晚上可能已经睡着了，而Dean这边……”她瞥了一眼冲她点着头的Maria，“……也一切正常。”

      “恩？”John的屁股在椅子上挪来挪去，试图找到一个更好的姿势，腕上的疼痛又让他皱起了脸。

      “所以我的意思是现在是个好时机。”Valerie说着，双手交叉胸前。

      “什么的好时机？”John问道。

      “好好看看您的手腕。”Valerie简洁地回答道。

      “我很好。”John迅速地说。

      “拜托。”Valerie转着眼睛不假思索地说。“我是个专业的医护人员，”她提醒他，“现在快点来[包扎]，在您的手腕肿到原来三倍大之前。”

      “听着，我很好。”John又重复了一遍，但Valerie只是挑起眉。

      “您是在怕手被固定住吗？在医院有过什么不愉快的经历之类？”她调笑道。

      “你是说除了我的男孩躺在ICU这里，喉咙里插着管子还有一个……什么东西在心脏里，还有个医生告诉我他可能活不下来这件事？”John呛声回去。

      Valerie像是失语了一刻，被风吹熄了般，“我……我真的很抱歉，Mr. Duffy，我的意思不是……”她结结巴巴地说。

      “不，我明白你的意思，”John说，叹了口气，“我只是很累。”

      “真的很抱歉，我不会再烦您了。”Valerie道着歉。

      “不，听着。”John自椅子处站了起来。他长出了一口气。“这个要多长时间？”他问。

      “不会很长，”Valerie说，“我们可以找个冰袋。会缓解肿胀。”她主动说着。

      John犹豫了一下，手抹了把嘴。他的手腕砰砰震着，手指发麻，但另一方面……他也说不清楚，就是有种特别不好的预感。

      “我现在真的不想离开他。”John最终说道。

      “二十分钟，最多，”Valerie保证着，“他的生命体征正常，Mr. Duffy。您的儿子们被好好照顾着。是时候照看下您自己了。”

      John点了点头，眼神不离他的男孩片刻。护士说的有道理，John知道。他已经在天杀的医院里了，没必要再继续受罪。[但]另一方面，他就是有种不好的预感，有什么东西该死的不太对劲，如果他不在这里……什么？

      妈的，不管怎么说他能帮到Dean什么？

      “二十分钟？”他问着，确认道。

      “我甚至还能帮您煮杯咖啡。算我的。”Valerie向他微笑。

 

***

 

      一个小时，X光，一副夹板与一杯咖啡后，John神色匆匆地回到了ICU，刚巧碰到Maria从Dean的病房里出来。她冲他微笑。

      “他一切正常？”John问。

      “没有变化，”Maria说，“是好消息。”她迅速地补充道。

      John冲她点了点头，进了房间，坐回了那个被称作椅子的折磨人的玩意儿上。数分钟之后，Maria进了房间，递给他一块毯子。

      John冲她微笑了一下并疲惫地点了点头作为感谢，盖上了那块毯子，努力大睁着眼睛。

 

***

 

      _John_ _开了门，走进房子，将钥匙丢在了门口的小几上。他很疲惫。今天汽修厂相当繁忙，不知何故，他的每一位顾客都不是傻子就是混蛋。_ _John_ _只想拿瓶啤酒，躺下，然后闭上眼。_

_“听见了吗？爸爸回家啦！”_

_John_ _不由得微笑起来。就算是在这样的日子里，_ _Mary_ _也总是能让他微笑。儿子快乐的尖叫更是熨帖了他的心。_

_“你想让爸爸过来吗？叫他，”_ _Mary_ _说，“来，宝贝，叫爸爸。叫他过来看。”_

_“_ _Dada_ _！”_

_John_ _的心脏几乎要融化在他的胸腔里了，脸上的微笑渐渐扩大。_ _Dean_ _开口说话还是个新鲜事儿，而_ _John_ _爱极了他最先说出口的几个词中有“_ _daddy_ _”。_

_“对，叫爸爸过来看。”_ _Mary_ _鼓励着，_ _John_ _循着她的声音进了卧室。_ _Mary_ _跪在粗毛地毯上。玩具散落四周，_ _John_ _的小男孩背对他坐着，正嚼着一个毛绒玩具。_

_Mary_ _看到他时微笑了起来；明亮又那样大，吸引到儿子的注意力，她指向_ _John_ _，“他来啦。爸爸来啦！”她说着。_

_婴儿转过脑袋，瞬即神色一下亮了起来，那感觉就像整个世界随着他一起亮了。他拍起了手，微笑起来。_

_“_ _Dada_ _！”男孩欢快地重复着，把那个咀嚼过的玩具丢在了一边。他双手用力双膝跪地把自己撑了起来，快速地爬向他的父亲，这爬行取悦着_ _John_ _，像是在说，“快来，爸爸，快把我抱起来”。_

_John_ _笑着，弯下腰将儿子抱进怀中，_ _Dean_ _快乐地上下跳着。“你过来得可真快，小子。”_ _John_ _说着，亲了下_ _Dean_ _的头顶，呼吸着婴儿甜甜的香味。_

_“嗨亲爱的。”_ _Mary_ _说着，走了过来，给了他一个可以忘却今天所有忙碌与烦人顾客的吻。_

_“想你。”_ _John_ _喃喃着，又亲了一口他的妻子。“唔哇，嗨，伙计！”_ _John_ _叫道，_ _Dean_ _在他怀抱里上下蹦了起来，那双小手打着他的面颊来吸引注意力。_

_“他很兴奋。”_ _Mary_ _笑道。_

_“是吗？”_ _John_ _微笑，“看到他的爸爸很兴奋？”_

_“兴奋于向他的爸爸展示他学会了什么。”_ _Mary_ _调笑道，抱过了_ _Dean_ _。男孩在她的怀抱里尖叫着，但_ _Mary_ _只是挠了挠他，他便笑着把脸埋在了她的肩上。_ _John_ _爱这声音胜过这世上任何事。_

_跪趴在地毯的另一端，_ _Mary_ _轻轻地放下了_ _Dean_ _，看他要爬去父亲那里便眼疾手快地抓住了他。_

_“_ _Dean_ _。”她严肃地说，但不得不又重复了一遍才擭住儿子的注意力。她拿起了一个红色的卡车，_ _Dean_ _的眼神便定在了那个玩具上。“_ _Dean_ _，去给爸爸这个卡车。”_ _Mary_ _说。_

_男孩回头看了看他的爸爸，然后又看向了妈妈和她拿着的玩具。_

_“来，宝贝，把这个卡车给爸爸。”_ _Mary_ _鼓励着。_

_“_ _Tuck **[1]**_ _？”男孩问道。_

_“没错，把这个卡车给爸爸。”_ _Mary_ _说着，点点头。_

_Dean_ _用他的小胖手从妈妈那里够到了玩具。_ _John_ _走近了几步以便从儿子那里拿到卡车，但在_ _Mary_ _冲他摇了摇头时停下了步子。_

_“_ _Dada tuck_ _？”_ _Dean_ _问着，将玩具向父亲的方向递了过去。_

_“没错，_ _Dean_ _。去给爸爸卡车。”_ _Mary_ _再一次说着。_

_John_ _皱眉，奇怪_ _Mary_ _是什么意思，紧接着他的眼睛瞪大了，近乎为骄傲所窒息。_

_他的小男孩将玩具放在地毯上，接着撑着它颤颤巍巍地站了起来。这不是_ _Dean_ _第一次自己站起来，但这场景仍让这位年轻的父亲心中充满骄傲。_

_“_ _Dada tuck_ _？”婴儿再次问着，拿起了卡车。然后开始向他的父亲走去。_

_John_ _捂住了嘴，那样骄傲，发不出一丝声音。_

_Dean_ _走了四步，一下坐在了_ _他垫着尿布的小屁股_ _上，接着又站了起来，伴着母亲的加油打气，晃晃悠悠地走向_ _John_ _。_

_在最终抵达目的地前，他又摔倒了一次，然后骄傲地将玩具递给了他的父亲。_

_“好样的！”_ _John_ _大叫道，一把将他的儿子揽入怀中，向上抛起他，让_ _Dean_ _边笑边大叫，“我的好小子！”_

_“他等不及向他的爸爸展示了，对不对？”_ _Mary_ _说着，搂住了他们。_

_John_ _笑着，一只手臂紧紧地抱着他的儿子，另一只揽着他的妻子，忘却了一切那些这天糟糕事情和烦人顾客的事。_

_紧接着什么东西开始哔哔响了起来。一个尖锐，单一的声音。_

      这他妈……？

      John猛地惊醒，眨了眨眼聚焦。他用手背擦掉了嘴角的口水，试图迅速搞清楚当前的情况。

      一个护士进了病房。他认出了她。她不是Maria，但他之前见过她。“怎么了？”John问道，心脏狂跳着，“发生了什么？”

      护士忽略了他。她按下了其中一个监控器的按钮，警报停止了。

      “他还好吗？”John粗声追问，但那护士并未回答。

      她检查了Dean的生命体征，然后往他的中心静脉导管注入了些什么。

      John站了起来。“出什么问题了？”他焦虑地问道。

      护士瞥了他一眼。“他的血压降低了，”她解释道，“但我给他打了些东西，希望能够。”

      “你弄了什么……？那要是不够呢？”John问。

      护士冲他微笑。“咱们不要自己吓自己，Mr. Duffy。”她说着，离开了病房。

      John捏了捏鼻梁，感觉一场头痛又要来了。

      _Dada tuck?_

John叹了口气，走近他的儿子。“你知道，你妈常觉得你会长成个捣蛋鬼。”他说着，用手梳理着儿子长长的刘海。“在一个层面上，我猜她是对的，”John喃喃道，“你是个好孩子，Dean。你别让任何人说你有什么差池，你听见了没？”

      _拜托听到我吧。_

John摩挲着儿子的面颊，皱起眉。他不喜欢Dean看起来如此苍白，“你撑着点，孩子，好吗？”

      Dean没有回答。

      John叹了口气，把椅子拉近了些。

      “你知道，你母亲，她常说你有多么让他想起我来。你总是试着模仿我。”John说着，随即只听见了他自己的声音。他交叉起了小腿。

      “而事实是，你总是你母亲的儿子。”他继续着，垂下眼帘回忆。一抹苍白的微笑在他的唇边展开。“她对你总是有办法。”John追忆地微笑着。“你知道，我打赌要是事情有所不同，你会是个很黏你母亲的孩子，”他说着，近乎在等待着那么一句不满的顶嘴，“我觉得……我觉得你是个捣蛋鬼只是因为我作为一个榜样实在是糟透了。”

      John看着他的儿子，但Dean仍无声无息地静默着。

      “你知道，这是个暗示，你应该说‘不，爸爸，你作为榜样没有那么糟’……”John补充道，抬起眼，为这毫无回应再次叹了口气。

      “你弟弟真的很想你，”John一直说着，希望，祈愿着Dean可以回答，“一直在问……”

      另一声警报响起，John僵在那里，话语逝在他的唇边。心脏在胸腔里飞速跳着。

      “Dean？”

      另一声不同的警报同样开始哔哔响起来。

      “Dean？”冷汗划过John的前额，“拜托，伙计，别这么干……”

      早些时候那个护士走进了房间，关掉了那些警报。

      “怎么了？”John质问，“发生了什么？”

      护士在Dean的情况记录单上写了些什么，然后冲向门边的电话。John离她太远听不到谈话内容。

      “撑着点，Dean。你别对我丧失信念，听见没？”John嗓音颤抖地说。

      护士离开了病房，随即又在一分钟内回到了房间，一名医生紧随其后[2]。

      “发生了什么？我儿子怎么了？”John再次质问着，但医生与护士双双无视了他。他们开始用医生专用的术语谈论起来，而John对此一窍不通。

      医生拿到Dean的情况记录单时，护士又去打了另一个电话，Maria走进了病房。

      “发生了什么？”John再次问道，恐惧渐渐地浸透了他的声音。他们开始拔掉那些监视器，而John开始抓狂了。“谁告诉我到底他妈的发生了什么！”他要求着。

      Maria抬头看向他，然后看了看冲他微微点了下头的医生，接着继续工作了起来，一群勤杂人员涌入了病房。医生朝John走近了一步，让他的注意力从一篇混乱中转移了过来。

      “Mr. Duffy，您儿子的血压正在下降。”他说。

      “是，她说了，”John说着，向第一个护士示意，“她给他打了些什么……”

      医生点点头，“是的。”他做了个深呼吸，“先生，我觉得您的儿子正在内出血。看上去他哪里的缝线还是什么可能崩开了。我们得回去检查一下。”

      “回去？什么，比如另一场手术？”John问道。

      “没错。”医生说道。

      “他够强壮吗？”John问道，“另一个医生，他跟我说Dean还没强壮到可以再做一场手术。他——他说Dean可能会死……”

      “先生，这种时候，我们真的别无选择。”医生说着，当他们把Dean推去走廊直抵手术室时，John觉得一阵天旋地转。

 

***

 

      已经是凌晨三点二十了，John在等候室内踱着步，如他在过去的四十八分钟内做的那样。

      这里还有其他人；一对年轻夫妇。女人双眼红肿。她握着男人的手，而那男人只是垂头坐着，盯着鞋子，啃着另一手的指甲。

      Sam也啃指甲。John曾试过慢慢改掉他这习惯，但到目前为止都失败得彻底。现在想起这个其实有点怪，Sam咬指甲。John坐在其中一处椅子上，随即又站了起来继续踱着步子。

      那女人时不时在对那男人耳语与在他背上画圈的间隙瞄一眼他。John内里感到些许痛意。他真的，真的希望他不必一个人独自撑过这个时刻。他希望Mary可以在这里，握着他的手，与他一同忧心。

      不久之后，一个无菌服上沾着血的医生穿过了标着“闲人免进”的两道门。他在生化废物垃圾桶前驻足，丢掉了他的外套与口罩，疲惫地摘掉了手术帽。他用那种并无任何好消息的眼神看了他一眼，John的膝盖几乎要弯下来。

      医生叹了口气，站得笔直，John的胃蓦地一抽。“哦，天，不。”他低声念着，双手颤抖，口中发干。他的心脏跳着，用力到疼痛，而肺却吸不够气。他无法呼吸。只是站在那里，他试着为自己就这个早就明白会到来的消息做着心理准备，但他怎么能为自己做得了知道会失去自己儿子这样的心理准备？

      John感觉想吐。像这墙壁正向他逼近。像这世界又一次终结。

      那医生缓步走着，John闭上了眼睛，咬着下唇，为了不倒下，指甲深深嵌入掌心。

      “非常抱歉，”医生严肃地说，“我们已经尽力了……”

      John睁开了眼睛，皱起眉头。转过身，他看见医生正站在那对年轻夫妇面前；女人在男人怀中无声地呜咽着。

      医生一直说着话。他在这对悲伤的夫妇旁坐了几分钟，而John压根就没注意到。他的双腿软得像果冻一样，踉跄着差点没坐到椅子上去。

      他的双手颤抖着，妈的，他整个身子都在颤抖，心脏疯狂跳着。黑点在他视线边缘闪现，John无意识地想到他大概是呼吸过度了。但在这个时刻他只能这样。

      什么人在他手中放了一个泡沫塑料杯，帮他微啜了几口冰水，但这些事情都被他脑子里的 _哦，老天_ 完全盖了过去。

      John拍掉了护士的手，忽视了腕部火烧般的疼痛支撑着站了起来。他在医生即将消失在那两扇门之前截住了他。

      “嘿医生，我儿子怎么样了？”John沙哑着嗓音问。

      医生冲他皱了皱眉，像是没有理解他在说些什么，但紧接着他想了起来。“哦，对。Duffy，”他说着，点了点头，“他还在手术中。Dr. Edwards正在为他主刀。”看着John神色空白地盯着他，医生补充道，“他是个非常出色的外科医生。”John仍然盯着他，脑子还僵持在“我们已经尽力了”而无法快速反应。“我真的得回去了……”医生说着，绕开John离去了。

      John呆立了好长时间，终于反应了过来。他跌跌撞撞地走向护士站，询问[可以找到]公用电话的路线。他几乎都不记得怎么到的了；有一分钟他在与护士交谈，另一分钟，他在兜里翻找着零钱。

      他毫无意识地自动拨了一串号码。电话响了五次，方才有人接起。

      “恩？”电话末端，一把充满睡意的声音在另一端说道。

      “Murphy？”

      一声叹息。“该死的，John，你知不知道现在是几点？”Jim Murphy嘟囔着，打了个哈欠。“John？John你还好吗？”发现John并没有回应他，牧师焦虑地问道。

      “这个点打来真的很抱歉，Jim。”当喉咙终于打开，嘴中可以吐出词句时，John说道。

      “怎么了？”牧师问道，听起来已然相当清醒，“你受伤了？”

      John看向他绑着绷带的手腕，阖上了眼睛。

      “John？”Jim催促道。

      “Jim。”John沉重地说着，嗓音中含着诉求。

      “是孩子们？”

      John点点头，尽管他的朋友没办法在电话那端看到这个动作。他眨了眨眼，努力忍住眼泪，发出声颤抖的吐息。

      “John？”牧师试探地问着。

      “我以为我要失去他了，”John低语着，“我以为Sam会在我怀里流血死掉。”John摇着头，愤怒地拭去眼泪。

      “哦，John……”

      “他……”John在袖子上擦了下鼻子，“他流血流得到处都是。他的胃被撕裂开来。我真的以为我会失去他，Jim。”

      “你在哪儿？”Murphy问。

      John太过疲惫，再也压抑不住地哭了起来。他无声地哭泣着，双肩颤抖。

      “John？你需要我过来吗？我可以和Dean待在一起……”牧师提议道。

      “我们及时把他送到医院了。”John悲伤地点着头说。

      “感谢上帝，”Jim说，而John抬起头，眨去泪水。

      “他们……他们说Sammy会没事。”他说道。

      “那是好消息，John。”Jim说道，John闭上了眼睛。

      “我觉得，我觉得你该过来。”John说着。

      “当然。”牧师迅速地说。“你在哪儿？”他问道，John告知了他镇名与院名，“我会尽全力早点到那儿，John。我保证。”

      John点点头。“很好，”他说，“那很好。”他又擦了擦鼻子，然后咬住了下唇。“你该快点，”他补充着，叹了口气，“你真的该快点，因为……因为我觉得……我觉得Dean可能会需要一个神父。或者，你懂的。”

      电话中有一瞬的沉寂，然后Jim说话了。“John？”他迟疑地问。

      “他们说……他们说他可能撑不过去，Jim。他们说我儿子有可能会死。”John断断续续地说着，又开始哭泣，“他们说Dean会死。”

      “你刚才说是Sam受伤了。”Jim有些困惑地说。

      “那也是我所认为的。”John断断续续地说。“他流了那么多血，我……我只是……我不知道，Jim。”John摇着头，眼泪不断地淌下面颊。“Sam在我怀里倒下，我猜我犯了个错，”他承认道，“老天，我发现了Dean有什么不对劲，但我只以为那是受了惊吓，然后Sam还流了那么多血……”

      “人们都会犯错，John。重要的是Dean已经被安置好了，对吗？”

      “我让他开车，”John继续道，“他有脑震荡，然后我让他开车。我告诉他必须要把Sam送到医院，然后我去追那个东西了。我只是……天啊，Jim，要是……”

      “没有要是，John。Dean会没事的，”牧师信誓旦旦地说，“那孩子比你还倔。他不会撇下他的家人不管。”

      “就只是……在他死前赶到吧。”John抽噎着，挂掉了电话。

 

 

 

 

注：

[1] 卡车原词truck，此为由于婴儿在某阶段发音的局限性所导致的误读。

[2] 原文in toe, 疑为作者笔误，表“紧随”义的应为in tow，此处暂按勘误后义处理。


	8. Chapter 8

 

      “爸？”

      “嘿，Sammy，”John疲惫地说着，走向儿子的病床，“早餐还行？”

      Sam看了看他面前的餐盘，做了个鬼脸。他将它推到了一边。“来一口，”他说，“尝起来像湿纸箱。”

      John笑了下，搬来把椅子。“我给你带过杯奶昔，但显然那个是违禁品。”他说。“他们只要一让你从流食中解放，我就给你偷捎来些更好的东西。”John保证道。

      Sam叹了口气。

      “我给你带了这些。”John补充着，一边抓起几本按照Sam口味在医院礼品店买来的科学杂志。

      Sam试着伸手够那些杂志，但随即皱起了脸，用手按压着胃部。

      “来，给。”John说，把那些杂志往儿子那儿推了推。

      “谢了爸。”Sam说。

      “还是那么疼，恩？”John问道。

      “只是在动的时候。”Sam回答道。

      “嗯哼。”John疲惫地说。“有什么我能给你带的？”他主动提道。

      Sam越过父亲的肩膀看向门口，然后视线又回到了这个男人身上。“Dean呢？”他问。

      John叹了口气。“要是我说他在学校你信不信？”他问道。

      Sam哼了一声，随即又因为这阵笑扯动了胃部疼得嘶嘶吸气。

      “是啊，没觉得你会信。”年长的Winchester说道。

      “所以他在哪儿？”Sam询问。

      John研究了一阵他的双手，然后在椅子上直起身子，看向他的儿子。他深深吸了口气，憋了几秒钟，然后缓缓地吐了出来，“Sam，我们得谈谈。”

      Sam皱眉，“谈什么？”

      “你哥哥。”John神情低落地回答。

      Sam从床上一把将自己撑了起来。“他怎么了？”他问。

      John抹了把嘴，心不在焉地把玩着他的婚戒。过了一会儿，他终于回应了他那忧心忡忡儿子的凝视。“你还记得你告诉我的吧？Dean撞到了头？”John问。

      Sam轻点了下头。“他得了脑震荡？”Sam问道，他的父亲点了点头，“有多严重？”

      “医生们还不清楚。”John承认道。毕竟，他们只是尽全力让Dean活着。当心脏处于停跳的风险中，脑震荡实在不处于优先考虑的范畴内。

      “所以……他回汽车旅馆睡觉等待好转了？”Sam猜测道。

      John犹豫了。这是个出路。Sam给了他个台阶，而他可以顺其而下。他可以告诉儿子他哥只是在休息，然后以此作结。要是Dean也病怏怏的，Sam是不会期望Dean来看他的。

      但在他经历的这一夜后，在来回踱步了无数个小时而不知道Dean能不能撑过来之后，John不太确定他想这么做了。他不确定他想继续将此事对Sam保密了。

      “你感觉怎么样，老兄？你的胃呢？”John转移了话题。

      “好点了，我猜。但还是疼。”Sam回答道，犹豫了一下。“你想不遵医嘱让我出院？”他问。

      “不，还不用。我想让你休息休息，恢复一下体力。”John说着，手指抚过Sam的头发。

      “我可以回家休息，”Sam提议道，“我不介意。这里很无聊，而且隔壁床的小孩儿打呼噜比你还厉害。”

      闻言，John笑了一下。

      “听着，我昨晚给Jim牧师打了电话。他会过来陪你。”John说。

      Sam皱起眉。“为什么？”他问。

      “因为我目前需要陪着你哥哥。”John回答道。

      “去过几个小时就把他叫醒，对吗？因为脑震荡？”

      “不是，孩子。”John沉重地说。

      “那为什么？”Sam急切地问道。

      John的双手缓缓插入发间，停顿了一会儿。

      “爸？”Sam催促道。

      “你哥受伤了，Sammy，”John最终说道，“他伤得很重，我需要陪着他，好吗？”

      Sam的眉头皱得更深了，“你是什么意思？”

      “就是这个意思，Sam。Dean受伤了。相当严重。”

      “但……但是他早些时候还在这啊。我刚做完手术的时候他在这儿，记得吗？他不可能受那么重的伤要是他……”

      “你刚做完手术的时候他不在这儿，Sam。”John截断了小儿子的话。

      “你什么意思？”Sam粗鲁地说着，“你之前说——”

      “我撒谎了。”John简洁地说。

      “什么？为什么？”Sam急迫地问道。

      “因为我不想让你着急。”John尽可能冷静地说道。

      “我为什么要相信你？”

      “Sammy。”

      “不！你说Dean在过这里！”Sam控诉着。

      “严格的说，他是在过。”John疲惫地说。

      “这他妈什么意思？”Sam愤怒地喊着。

      “注意语言！”John喝道。

      “爸！”Sam大喊，听上去像是有两个元音似的。

      “你哥哥在楼上五层，好吗？”John说。他还不打算向Sam和盘托出。直到确认Dean已经脱离危险，直到确认昨夜的情景不会重现。

      “我不信你。”Sam气呼呼地说，抱臂胸前。

      “我为什么要骗你，Sam？”John只是转着眼睛。

      “因为！因为他让我受伤了你就冲他发火，就算是他根本 _没有_ ！”Sam大喊。“然后你在惩罚我们还是什么的，就算你 _保证过_ 你不会！”他控诉着。

      “妈的，Sam！”John一拳打在Sam的病床上，“我两天没睡觉了，我不需要你又开始旧事重提！”

      “那就告诉他他可以来看我。”Sam坚持道。

      “当然没问题，”John暴躁地说，“只要他一从昏迷中醒过来，我一定会转达给他的！”

      话甫一出口，John便意识到了他的错误。Sam瞬间面无血色。

      John深吸了口气保持镇定。“Sam，我不是那个意思，”他轻轻地说，伸出手去够到Sam的，但被Sam粗鲁地一把挥开。

      “Dean要死了？”他问着，那声音像是他四岁时丢掉了他最爱的泰迪熊时那样。

      “没有。”

      “但你刚说……”

      “Dean没有要死，Sam，”John迅速地说道，“我不知道我为什么说这话。我想我只是有点累了。”

      “爸……”

      John又深深吸了口气，自椅子处站了起来，“Jim牧师应该今天晚些时候就到了，好吧？”

      “我要见他。”Sam说着，眨去眼泪。

      “孩子，现在不行。”John说。

      “为什么不行？”

      “Sam，你现在连坐都坐不起来。”John一语破的。

      “我不在乎。”Sam坚持道。

      “Sammy。”John摇着头。“Jim待会儿会来，”他重复着，“可以的时候我也会来。但现在我需要去陪你哥哥，好吗？”

      穿着印着小汽车病号服的Sam在病床上看上去那么小。

      “我爱你，孩子。”John补充道，转身离开。

      “爸！”他再敢读成两个音节试试看。

      John停下了步子，回过头。Sam正试着坐起来，因为疼痛一脸扭曲。“Sammy。”John轻柔地说，年少的男孩抬头看向他。“我会来接你的，好吗？要是发生什么事，我会来接你的。”John说道。

      “保证？”

      “恩。”John保证道，转身离开了。

 

***

 

    _“看看这是谁！看！能不能叫‘_ _Daddy_ _’？能不能叫‘_ _Daddy_ _’，_ _Dean_ _？”_

      John凝视着。他看着Dean，但他也没有看着Dean，没有了。

      他没有在看这个离他不到两米躺在床上破碎苍白的孩子——他在看另一个孩子，另一个与他不同的孩子。

      一个非常健康，非常快乐的孩子。一个用欢快的尖叫欢迎他回归的孩子。一个讨厌洗澡，喜欢玩玩具的孩子。一个笑容比太阳还灿烂的孩子。

      “John。”

      John跳了起来，吓了一大跳，心脏几乎蹦出胸膛。

      “老天，Jim！你吓得我魂都没了！”John大叫一声，一手抹了把脸。

      “见到你我也很开心，John。只是希望这会面在更好的情况下。”牧师说道。他递给John一个大纸杯。“我给你带了点咖啡，”过了一会儿，Jim说，“是那种好货。我觉得你需要这个。”

      John给了牧师一个疲惫的微笑。“保佑你，Jim。”他说着，接过那杯递来的咖啡。试探着啜了一口，他试了试温度，直到不再烫舌头便大口喝下。

      Jim搬来把椅子，两个男人在寂静中坐了一阵，唯一的声响只有监控Dean生命体征那无数机器发出的声音。

      “他怎么样？”Jim最后问道，语气中并未透露出对好消息的预期。

      John心不在焉地挠了挠胡子拉碴的脸。“医生说是个难度很大的手术，”他说，“但他们希望已经做了所有需要做的，所以这……很好。我估计。他们希望他不会再需要另一场手术，而这……”John叹了口气，“我不太确定我们俩谁还能再撑得过另一场。”

      “但他的主治医生们说他还是有几率不用再做手术了，对吗？所以这是好消息，John。我们只用想着这个就好。”Jim试着[传达]些乐观主义[的想法]。

      “是啊。”John以疲惫的声音回复道。

      “但是？”牧师引导道。

      John叹气。“我不知道，Jim，”他说着，喝了口咖啡，“他正发着烧。他们给他换了抗生素那些东西。他们觉得可能是之前就有什么问题。可能是他之前就得了流感还是什么的。”

      “但那不是问题，对吗？只要对症下药。”Jim说道。

      John摇头，“不是什么好事。他这么虚弱，还加上个流感？不会好的。”他说。

      Jim从自己的咖啡杯中啜了一口，两个男人们又在一片寂静中坐了更久。Jim再次打破了沉默。“Sam怎么样？”他问道。

      “好些了。”John说着点点头，“他还不能坐起来，该死的，他甚至还没法儿吃正常的东西，但是他会活下来。”

      “感谢上帝。”牧师说道。

      “嗯哼。”John心不在焉地回复道。

      “怎么了，John？”Jim最终问道，John转头看向他。

      “你知道我们追的那个东西。”他说。

      “是的，”Jim赞同道，“我还记得跟你说过为这次猎魔找好支援，John。”他补充，“这东西……就算是对你这种经验丰富的人来说都极难搞定。”

      “我有支援，”John大喊，“我有孩子们。”

      “John，”Murphy摇摇头，“你似乎有时候忘记了他们只是他们。只是孩子。这不是孩子该有的生活。如果你坚持将他们卷进这种生活，那至少该让他们远离你狩猎的东西。”

      “我们就不应该分开，这才是重点。”John固执地说。“他们都是好孩子。Dean是个极其出色的猎人，Jim，”他补充道，“有时候我都会被他的优秀程度吓着。”

      沉默中，又过了几分钟，牧师再次开口。“ _你_ 怎么样，John？”他问道。

      John哼了一下。“我？我让我脑震荡，流着血的儿子载着我另一个流血的儿子去医院，而我去追那个伤了他们的怪物，在泥上滑了一跤，然后扭伤了手腕。我真他妈棒极了。”他喃喃道，只是没真说出来“他妈的”这个词。

      Jim挑了挑眉，严肃地看着他，然后John叹了口气，垂下肩膀。“我只是……我会失去我的孩子，你他妈觉得我怎么样？”他苦涩地说着，捏了捏鼻梁。

      “我觉得你很累了。”牧师观察着。“毋庸置疑需要洗个澡换个衣服。大概还需要刮个胡子。”他补充道。

      John怒瞪着他，但因将近三天没睡，他的瞪视并没有本应的那样有力度。“Jim。”John开口，但Jim抬起手制止了他的继续。

      “我会陪着Dean，”他提议，“你想的话给我电话号码，要是有什么变故我会打给你……”

      “不。”John用比预想更严厉的嗓音说道。“谢了，但是不用。”过了一会儿，他补充道，这次语调轻柔了些。

      Jim站了起来。“John，你需要休息，”他轻轻地说，“你看上去糟糕透顶。这样对孩子们并无任何益处。”

      “我需要你去陪着Sammy。”John转言道。

      Jim点头。“我可以去，”他赞同道，“想让我跟他说些什么？”

      “我已经跟他说了。”John疲累地说，弓背靠向椅子。

      “Dean的事？”Jim问道。

      “恩。”John回答，然后又耸了耸肩。“算是，”他更正道，“我跟他说了Dean在医院这儿。告知他了脑震荡和昏迷。剩下的没说。”

      “Dean还有脑震荡？”Jim问，看向几十公分之外静静躺在病床上的男孩。不知怎的，John觉得这个问题有些好笑。Jim又将目光转回年长的Winchester身上。

      John看上去相当憔悴。血迹遍布衣衫，左手还打着夹板。眼下有黑眼圈，头发看上去糟糕极了。

      “John。”牧师开口，但John打断了他。

      “他们好像根本就不在意那个。”John说着，还在笑。“Dean是那样一团糟，他们甚至都不在意他的大脑还在出血。”他说。

      Jim咬紧了牙，点点头，又看回Dean，为他的康复做了个迅速的祷告。

      “孩子恨死我了。”John喃喃说着。

      Jim皱起眉，斜眼看向John。

      “Sam。”John明确道。“我跟他说他哥受伤了，然后他觉得我在撒谎。”他说。“觉得我撒谎因为我生了他们的气之类，”John深吸了口气，抬头看着天花板，“我跟你说，Jim，那孩子恨我。”

      “我确信并非如此。”Jim说着，John耸了耸肩。

      “是啊，好吧。”

      “John。”牧师再次做了尝试，但John还是没有让他吐出一个字。

      “他抓狂了，”John说，“Sam。他抓狂了。不是因为我骂了他。”他补充道，“但他需要先好起来。我不能让他做傻事，但我不能在那儿看着他，所以我需要你去帮我。”

      “当然，”Jim迅速同意道，“还有别的吗？”

      John摇了摇头，将脸埋进掌心。Jim点头。“我会为你祈祷，John。你们所有人。”牧师保证道。John一言未发。“Sam在哪里？”Jim问道。

      “三楼，”John回复，“3058房。”

 

***

 

      Jim本来该敲敲门的，但根本没什么可敲。Sam的床位在被薄帘子隔开的三张病床中的第一张。

      在Jim最终面对面看到这个孩子的时候，John关于Sam抓狂的警告看似有些多余了。Sam几乎消沉地没办法去真 _做_ 什么事。若是他那么想要下床但没办法做到，这状态已然诠释了他的痛苦。

      Jim强装微笑，走入Sam的视线范围。“你好，Sam。”他说。

      “他在ICU。”没有回应这句问候，Sam急迫发疯似的说着。他在受伤胃部的允许范围内用手肘支撑着自己，因疼痛扭曲着脸。

      “我也很高兴见到你，年轻人，”Jim说道，试图维持这闲适的假象，“你感觉怎么样？”

      “Dean在ICU，”Sam忽略了这个问题，“我问过了。五层是ICU。”

      Jim点点头。“是的，我觉得也是。”他确认道。

      “我要去看他。”Sam要求道。“他们不会让我独自离开这里，但他们也不会带我去。”他说。“你会带我去吗，Jim牧师？”他恳求道。

      Jim做了做心理建设，“Sam——”

      “拜托了？”Sam乞求着，用最具威力的狗狗眼看着Jim。

      “Sam。”

      “我得去见他。”Sam坚持道，“他不能死，Jim牧师！他不能！我需要他！”他的嗓音濒临破碎，眼中盈满泪水。他抽噎了一声，用手背擦拭了下鼻子。“他不能死！我得去告诉他，”他说着，强忍住泪水，“我要跟他说，让他知道。拜托？拜托了Jim牧师？”

      Jim重重地叹了口气，将椅子往Sam的床边又拉近了些。心中载满沉重，他坐了下来。Sam很明显尚在病中，John没错，这孩子需要休息。他需要专注于好转。Jim可以肯定要是Sam也出了什么事John会发疯。

      分散Sam的注意力并不容易。另一方面，让他见到这样状态下的Dean也不是什么好主意。Jim自己看到那年长些的孩子连着那些机器和管子都觉得胃部痉挛，他甚至都不敢想象Sam看到哥哥这副样子会怎样。

      “你还没回答我的问题，Samuel，”Jim提醒他，“你感觉怎样？”

      下唇颤抖，大滴大滴的泪水落下脸颊，Sam似乎再也憋不住了。“他会死，对不对？”Sam小小声地说，“所以你和爸才不让我见他。”

      “哦，Sam。”Jim摇了摇头，将一只手搭在了Sam的肩上。“咱们一步步来，好吗？”他问，“你感觉怎么样？”

      Sam抽泣着，视线从牧师身上转移至别处。Jim叹了口气，从口袋里掏出块手帕递给了这个最小的Winchester。Sam无视了他的主动给予，Jim便站起身来，拿来杯温水。Sam接过了水并小小喝了几口时，他才感到释然。

      “好点了？”牧师问道。

      Sam打了阵嗝。“没。”他以一种两岁小孩的口吻说道，Jim忍不住微笑了起来。

      “你的胃怎样了，Samuel？”牧师重复了一遍问题。

      “还好。一点都不疼。一点点都没。”Sam撒着谎，Jim挑起眉。

      “哦，是吗？”

      “恩，”Sam迅速地说道，“所以你赶紧帮我办出院然后我们就能……”

      “什么？去看你哥？”Jim问道。

      “恩。”Sam点头。“是个好主意哦，Jim牧师。”他兴奋地说。

      Jim微笑，给了Sam一个对他现在的做法了若指掌的眼神。

      “什么？”Sam故作天真地问道。

      “你真要让我再问一遍？”年长的男人抱臂胸前。

      Sam沮丧地喊了一声，撅起嘴，同样抱臂胸前，但不像牧师，[做这动作时，]他更留意胃部。

      “我猜这说明还没好呢。”Jim说道，Sam哼了一声，咬紧牙。“你就打算这样一直对我保持沉默，小子？”Jim问道。

      “我就是想去看我哥！”Sam暴躁地大喊，眼中又开始蓄起泪来。

      “我明白你想，但现在并不是最好的时机。”Jim温柔地回复道。Sam生气地瞪着他。“我们每个人分工明确，Sam。现在你的任务就是[让身体]好转起来。懂了？”

      Sam轻声喃喃自语了些什么，Jim又挑起眉。

      “要不然这样，你对我诚实，我就对你诚实，”牧师提议道，“听起来怎么样？”

      Sam看向Jim，Jim明白这孩子在寻找任何说谎的蛛丝马迹。

      “那就从我开始？”Jim主动说道。Sam对他轻点了下头，身体紧绷。“你哥哥正在恢复中。”

      “但他还在ICU？”Sam微微有些害怕地问道。

      “对。”Jim说。

      “他怎么了？”

      “我不知道。”牧师真诚地回答，但Sam不无二致地瞪着他。

      “我以为你会对我诚实的。”Sam指控道。

      “我是，孩子，”Jim保证道，“我才上楼去看没多久。”

      这攫住了Sam的注意力。他支持着自己坐直了些，“你看到他了？”

      “恩。”

      “他怎么样？看起来怎样？”Sam急切地问道。

      Jim观察了他一会儿。深吸一口气，他缓缓地将其吐出。“你的胃怎么样，Sam？”他问。

      “Jim牧师！”Sam哀鸣。

      “我已经回答了你好多问题了，Samuel。该你回答我的了，”年长的男人提醒他，“要说实话，拜托。”

      Sam哼了一声，撅起嘴，但仍然回答了问题。“他们用的药很有效。”他说。

      “Sam。”

      “所有东西都有点模模糊糊，”Sam说，“有点疼，但疼得有点……怎么说，钝钝的。”

      “那……很好。”Jim小心翼翼地说，Sam[又]哼了一声。

      “所以他怎么样？Dean怎么样？”Sam问道。

      “你父亲跟我说他昨晚做了手术，”Jim让了步，“现在也没什么可做，只能等他醒来。”

      “但是他会，对吗？”Sam问道，背后隐含的恐惧如白昼般明晰。

      Jim点点头。“天遂人愿，你俩都会尽快出院的。”他说。

      Sam转了转眼睛，却一言不发。

      “你父亲很担心你，”Jim过了会儿说道，而Sam转头看向别处。Jim挑起眉。“Sam，你这可不够包容。”他说道。

      “我不是天主教徒[1]，Jim牧师，”Sam说，“你也不是。”

      Jim耸耸肩，冲这个年少的男孩笑了一下。“你的父亲很爱你，Sam。你和你哥哥，”一片沉寂后，他说，“你们俩是他生命中最重要的事物。”

      “不，我们可不是，”Sam迅速地说道，“猎魔才是他生命中最重要的。”

      “Sam。”

      “你知道我说的才是对的。”Sam意有所指地说。

      “我明白有时候可能是会有这感觉，但这并非事实，”Jim轻柔地说，“你父亲非常非常地爱你们。他可以为你们做任何事情。”

      “是啊，”Sam拖长音调说，“除了让我们待在一个地方，去上学，过正常生活之外的任何事情。”

      “我无权评判你父亲的选择。”Jim回复道。

      “说明我是对的。”Sam一语道破。

      “说明我站不到他的角度去，”Jim更正道，“你们也不行，就这点而言。”

      “但是他……”

      “是你父亲，这该说明了一些事。”Jim打断了这个孩子。

      Sam叹了口气。“那他为什么不能至少让我去看看Dean？”他气呼呼地问。

      “Sam，Dean在ICU，”Jim耐心地说，“他们让 _我_ 进去的唯一理由是因为我是个牧师。”

      “但我还是他 _弟弟_ 。”Sam拒不让步。

      “你确实是，”Jim赞同道，在Sam有机会开口之前，他继续道，“学校那里怎么样？”

      为这个意料之外的问题短暂地失了会儿神，Sam对他眨了眨眼。“啊？”他最终说道。

      “我说学校。”Jim重复道。“你现在上的那个怎么样？喜欢吗？”他问。

      “我……还好？”Sam困惑地说。

      “这是个问题还是个回答？”

      “是的，我很喜欢，”Sam说着，态度微微软了下来，“我的意思是，那些小孩儿大多数都是混蛋，不过学校有位英语老师真的很棒。”

      “哦，是吗？”Jim问道，在椅子上放松些许，“你喜欢他哪里？”

 

 

 

注：

[1] Catholic此词既有“天主教的及天主教徒”义，也有“包容万象”义。牧师为基督教中引导照顾教徒的角色而非天主教。


	9. Chapter 9

 

      虽然不太容易，但讲述完那些书，问了一个又一个问题之后，Sam终于累了。Jim Murphy觉得他理应就每当Dean受伤的话题出现之后将其转移的能力得到个该死的奖牌了。之前常处理教区的事情真是件好事，否则他绝不会与这个最年少的Winchester周旋至此。

      Jim的胃鸣叫着，肩膀因长时间于令人不适椅子上的坐立感到疼痛。他揉了揉眼睛，抿了口手中的咖啡，因[苦]味皱了皱脸。

      他立于门廊中，边喝着咖啡边看着John和Dean。咖啡凉了的时候，Jim将杯子丢掉，去着上了消毒服，进入Dean的病房。

      他进去的时候，John正在打盹，但Jim走近些时，他就猛地抬起了头。舒展了一下身子，他揉揉眼睛，忍住了声哈欠。

      “有什么变化吗？”Murphy问道。

      “他烧得更厉害了，”John说着，自椅子上站起身来，“Sam怎么样？”

      “睡了，终于。”Jim说。

      “我要去看看他，”John喃喃道，“几点了？”

      Jim看了看手表，“十点十五。”

      “已经？”John问。

      “你今天吃点什么东西了没？”Jim问道。

      “恩。我在自动贩卖机那儿搞了点薯片。”John回答着，挠了挠脸颊。

      “我说的是真正的食物。”牧师说道。John耸了耸肩。“我请你顿晚餐怎么样？”Jim提议道。

      “餐厅是关着的。”John疲惫地说。他将Dean脸上的头发拨到一边。

      “我的意思是出去吃。”Jim澄清。

      John迅速回了句“不”。

      “来吧，John。你得吃饭。还有睡觉。还要洗澡。”

      “我不会离开他的。”John说。

      “就几个小时。”牧师尝试[说服]道。

      “不行。”John说道，Jim叹了口气，点了点头。

      “披萨还是汉堡？”Jim问道。John转过来看向他。“我得吃，John，医院的食物果不了腹。给你带点什么回来？”

      “一个双层吉士汉堡。”犹豫了一会儿，John说。“谢了Jim。”他补充道，Murphy冲他点了点头。“他四点还要做一次核磁共振。”牧师快出门时，John补了一句。

      Jim皱眉。“凌晨四点？”他问道。

      John点点头。“是啊，他们说核磁共振那儿经常很忙，所以不急的话他们都安排在午夜。”他说道。

      “检查脑震荡？”Jim问道，John点了点头。

      “嘿，Jim？”

      Murphy疑惑地看向John。

      “拜托可以带些派回来吗？”John问着，回头看向Dean。“我觉得，要是有什么能唤醒他的东西，那应该是个离他半径三米以内的派吧。”John喃喃着，Jim笑了一下。

      “我会问问有没有蓝莓馅儿的。”他保证道，转身离开了。

 

***

 

      “John？”

      “Jim。”John舒展了一下筋骨，因背部的疼痛皱了皱脸。

      “核磁共振[结果]怎么样？”Jim问道。

      “出血停止了，但肿胀仍超出预期。”John疲惫地回复道。“他们说他处于昏迷是件好事，帮助减轻[脑部]压力，”他说，“你能相信吗？他在昏迷是件好事？”

      “至少你有机会吃掉你的派了。”牧师带着丝笑意说道。

      “不好笑，Jim。”

      “我知道，抱歉。”Murphy道歉道。

      “我该去陪陪Sam了。”John说。

      “他还在睡觉。我已经看过了。”Jim提醒道。

      “哦，”John眨了眨眼，“那我猜还得坐回椅子上去。我觉得这椅子已经开始变得没那么难受了……”

      “回你的公寓去，John。”牧师说道。

      “什么？”

      “我在这里，两个男孩们都陷于沉眠之中，而你身上的味道太大了，”Jim简单说道，“说真的，John，我开始觉得那些护士是因为你才戴上口罩的。”

      “你凌晨一大早兴致不错啊。”John粗声说道。

      “我喝了些好咖啡。”Murphy驳道。“我很认真，John。你需要休息，”他说，“你带着手机呢。洗个澡，换个衣服，再睡上几个小时不会害死任何人。”

      “我不能，Jim。”

      “不，你可以。”牧师毫不退让。“Sam早餐会吃面包片，我问过了，”他说，“为什么不给他带点别的来呢？还有一些他的书，我确信他会对此十分感激。”

      John叹了口气，“要是……”

      “没有要是，John，”Jim打断了他的话，“你让我在这儿，我在了。现在我告诉你，回家。我会处理这里的事情，走吧。”

      John又迟疑了更长一段时间。

      “顺便一提，午饭你请，”Murphy继续说道，“要是你能找到的话我想吃点意餐。要不肉球意面？”

      “老天……”John转了转眼睛，“你真是个难伺候的主儿，你知道吧？”他说着，轻笑了一下。

      Jim抱臂胸前。

      “行吧。好。你赢了。我会去洗个澡，”John让步，“但要是发生了什么事……”

      “你会是第一个知道的。”牧师保证道。

 

***

 

      在走出医院的路上，John途径了Sam的病房。有那么二十分钟，他就[一直]看着他的男孩睡觉。这就像是所有他做了的——坐在不舒服的椅子上，然后看着他的男孩们睡觉。

      他有种想要叫醒Sam的冲动，只为了确认Sam _可以_ 醒过来，确认他并非像他的哥哥一样陷入了昏迷。但John并没有这样做。Sam需要休息，而John之前已经够自私了。

      他吻了下Sam的头顶，出门走向停车场。

      那位Valerie护士给了他一个装有Dean物什的小包。或者说是[仅]剩的东西。John永远都搞不明白为什么他们要在剪开衣服之后还要将其保留下来，Dean不大可能还会再度穿上它们。但车钥匙在里面，而这正是John所需要的。

      车没被拖走或是扣留，他不禁感到万幸。Valerie告诉他其中一位后勤人员已将其停在了停车场内，所以他只需找到它即可。

      置身于一大片现代车中，找到一辆黑色的1967年雪佛兰Impala并没有那么困难。尤其在数天的雨水将泥浆全部洗掉之后，太阳在车顶上反射出光线之际。见到这辆车令John的脸上真心挂起了笑容。

      或许Jim是对的。或许John确实需要出去呼吸些新鲜空气，再换上些干净衣服——一些不会黏在他身上，闻上去不像尸骸身着着的衣物。或许这次修整确实能为他们都带来些好处。

      或许他回来的时候，他的两个儿子都会醒来。

      John深深呼吸了口新鲜空气，从兜里拿出了车钥匙。他倚在车上，阖上了眼睛，至少在再次起风他开始战栗之前让太阳温暖他的脸颊片刻。

      紧了紧身上的外套，John打开了车门。

      随即希望他没有。

      他全然忘记了那些血。好吧，其实没有忘得那么干净，是因为他还在拒绝[有]血迹[这个事实]。但现在没什么可拒绝的了。

      后座上处处是血。Sam的血。血迹已然凝固龟裂，但对于这位父亲来说一切都太过记忆犹新。

      前座与踏板上也血液遍布。是Dean的血，那么多。

      John的胃中翻搅着。他双手颤抖，却并非因为寒冷。

      甚至连车顶上都有血迹，John甚至都不想去想象这血迹到底是怎么弄上去的。

      他几欲作呕，赶紧关上了车门，然而这并无助益。几秒种后，他吐出了胃中[仅有的]那点东西，然后一直干呕着，像是直到永恒。

      他不能开这辆Impala。没办法在带着这些血的时候。血迹已经凝固结块，将它们从皮革上去除会极其困难——拖得越久情况就会越糟——但John就是不能。

      他跑回了医院，跑回了Sam的病房，定睛看着他的儿子一手置于颊下，另一手则消失在被单之下地睡着。John只是站在那里，看着他的儿子呼吸着。他眨去了眼中的泪水，强忍着不去把Sam抱入怀中而只是永永远远地抱着他那火燎般的冲动，接着他从楼梯跑着上了剩余的两层，都不愿意等待电梯将他带至ICU。

      Jim试着再次把他赶出去，但在这个地球上已经没有任何东西可以阻止John来确认他儿子的生死了。[就算有，也]并非现在。他只是必须要为他自己看看，看看他儿子的胸膛上下起伏着，即使只是一台机器在为他呼吸。

      “John，怎么了？”Jim忧心地问道，“是Sam吗？是出什么事了吗？”

      “我不能走，Jim。我就是不能。”John哽咽道。

      “不，你可以。”牧师坚持道。

      “那么多血……”John喃喃着，Jim皱起了眉。

      “什么？”

      “车，”John解释道，“那里就是……全都是。到处都是……”John摇着头，Jim叹了口气。

      “打辆车。”他说。

      John皱眉，“什么？”

      “打辆车，”Jim重复道，“回家，John。男孩们很好。我在这里。回家。”

      “不。”

      “John。”Jim轻柔而又强力地将John从Dean的床边拉开。“你需要冷静一下，”Murphy说道，“回家。几个小时之内什么事都不会发生……”

      “几个小时之内世界都可以毁灭！”John大喊道。

      “是，没错它可以。”Jim赞同道。“但它不会。”他补充着。

      “我不能离开他们，”John坚持道，“我不会。”

      “不，你可以。”Murphy转而说道。“你可以自己回去，留我在这儿照看男孩们，也可以我来把你扥出去，然后就没人在这儿照看他们了。”他说道。“决定在你，John，但只能二选一。”正当另一个男人张口欲言时他补充道。

      John怒视着他，“他们是 _我的_ 儿子！”

      “没错，他们是。”牧师表示赞同。“下次你带着他们猎魔的时候想想这件事。”他冷酷地说。

      John呆立当场。他就只是……僵住了。他找不出任何可说的话，只想给Jim迎面一拳。

      “回家去，John。”Murphy重复道。“我会处理好这里的事情。”他说，身体力行地将John推出门外。

 

***

 

      接下来的若干小时在一片茫然中过去了。打车回到公寓。给手机换上电池，为旧的充上电。将衣服从身上剥下，把他们放进垃圾桶。站在一丛温水下，像是永恒，而永远也洗不净指甲缝里的血渍。

      一切太过超现实。太过了。

      他再也遏制不住，在淋浴时大哭出声直到再也哭不出来。

      John将已经冰冷的水关掉，结束冲澡。他将自己用毛巾上下擦干，换上了些干净衣物。

      他们的小公寓里没什么可吃的，但[他]坚信Dean永远会为Sam准备一罐花生酱和一罐果酱。

      水烧开之际，John忽地想起了咖啡。他就像个疯子一样大笑，手中握着空杯子瘫坐在地板上，笑到喘不上气儿。

      他将柜上的花生酱加果酱三明治留在那里，走进了男孩们的卧室。

      Dean的床如往日一样混乱，床单以各种能达到的方式胡乱地铺陈开来。Sam的床并没有整齐非常[1]，但哪部分房间是属于哪个男孩的显而易见。

      John坐在Dean的床上，环顾着房间。

      他曾尝试过多年让Dean把他自己的烂摊子收拾干净，但住在汽车旅馆的房间里让这件事并不那么重要。想想Dean对于他真正上心的事情有多么一丝不苟，Dean是个懒人这事显得有些好笑。

      床边碗里一半的麦片让整个屋子都充斥着味道。John站起身来，在去厨房的时候打开了窗户。他冲洗了一下碗，将其置于水槽中，在回到男孩们房间的时候将三明治大口吞下。

      他为每个男孩都打包了些衣服，除此之外还拿上了五六本Sam的书。没为Dean带任何东西感觉不太好，但John知道考虑这件事还为时尚早。

      以防万一，他又检查了一下他的手机。没有任何新信息。他甚至还检查确认了一下手机还在正常工作。

      他们的答录机倒是有不少信息，有些来自于男孩们的学校。Dean的校长在通知John Dean又翘课了的时候听起来不是一般的生气，并且还明确指出绝不能再犯。而Sam的老师听上去对于他的缺席更像是表示关切。

      John给两个学校打电话通知他们男孩们在一段时间内不会回去上课。Dean的老师像是无论如何并不太在意，但Sam的老师却提出要给他送去功课。John本打算拒绝，但改变了主意。Sam喜欢学校，而功课可以转移他的注意力。他向老师表示了感谢，然后问她是否可以将其送去医院，并为不能亲自去取表达了歉意。

      他在想就Dean作业的事情给学校打个电话，但明白他想着Dean会在作业上费心思只是在骗他自己。从各个层面上说，Dean早在数月之前就已辍学了。John只是太过固执，无法接受这个事实，但他不能天天载着Dean去那儿然后再耗掉整天的时间确保他待在里面。

      走回厨房，John找出了私藏的Johnny Walker[2]，拿出了支玻璃杯。他回到客厅，重重地坐在沙发上，叹了口气，倒了两指的酒，一口饮尽。

      他又倒了一杯，但没有喝。相反地，他靠回了沙发上，阖上眼睛了一刻。

      三个钟头之后，他在一声汽车鸣笛声中醒转过来。咒骂着，John从沙发上一跃而起，一把抓起他之前打好的包与钥匙，全速冲出了门外。

      路边小吃摊是开着的，他为自己和Jim点了外带，为Sam加了杯奶昔，然后跑上街拦了一辆出租车回到医院。

 

 

 

注：

[1] 原文以hospital corners来形容Sam床铺的整洁程度。hospital corners是一种床铺的折叠方式，其整洁程度常用来要求军人。

 

[2] 世界知名的苏格兰威士忌品牌，由Diageo于Kilmarnock，Scotland酿造。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 我知道你们大家都想让Dean回来，但他回来意味着完结，也就是第十二章，所以再忍一小会儿，好吧？

 

      第二天，与Jim在餐厅吃过午饭后，John又去了趟Sam那里。他主动带了份红色果子冻，还有一句会在晚餐时带来另一杯奶昔的承诺。

      发现Sam已有访客时，John不是一点半点地惊讶。他看了下表。哈。

      有那么点好笑，[因为]自太阳升起之后感觉那样像经历了一次永恒，尽管如此，John仍对于学校已经下课感到些许惊奇。

      一个孩子坐在Sam身边，他的书包随意地摊在椅子旁的地面上。John甚至都不认识这个男孩，但Sam正与他聊得热火朝天，John体内父亲的那一面抗拒不了地偷听了起来。

      他们在谈论学校还有课上阅读的书。然后对话转移到了一位女孩身上——Candice。John暗暗记了下来。他太了解他的男孩了。这事在他的儿子身上发生时，他[为此]敲上一笔绝没那么骄傲。那就只是那么几件为为人父母添些乐趣的事情之一。John对自己微微一笑，然后继续听了下去。

      男孩们继续谈到了足球练习，继而是辩论队，而John只是默默听着，为发现了那么多Sam只告诉Dean的事感到激动。

      他们之间横亘着一道墙；John与Sam之间。之前可能只存在那么一刻，但随着时间的推移，它变得越来越高。

      有那么段时间，Sam会迫不及待地告诉爸爸他这天的一切；从早餐吃了什么，到在幼儿园用什么颜色画了什么，到Elmo[1]在芝麻街上做了什么，或是他们牙膏的新口味。

      [而]这些天，John对他小儿子唯一说过的话似乎只有批评。

      John恨死这个了，恨死他们之间的这种隔阂，但他对如何将其改变毫无头绪。让Sam开心起来真的太他妈难了。

      这永远不像是和Dean。Dean永远不索求很多，所以让他开心起来易如反掌[2]——尤其是他还那么喜欢派。但Sam……

      John叹了口气走入房间，向Sam和另一个孩子问了好。交朋友对Sam来说总是相当轻松。而对于他哥哥却远没那么容易。Dean总是因为担心失去他们而根本不给他们与自己熟起来的机会。

      Sam能够如此轻松地交到朋友是件好事，即便这意味着不论何时当他们离去，他的儿子总会心碎更甚。[但]这同样意味着有些人为看到他受伤而感到伤心，有些人能够在意到能来看看他并陪着他。

      John确认了下他处于房间边缘，置身男孩们之外，直到Sam的朋友最终从椅子上起身，拾起了他的书包，向他们道了别。

      Sam甚至都没让John开口。那个男孩刚离开，他便转向他的父亲，问道，“Dean怎么样？”

      John本打算说点什么——很多，实际上——但[最终]没有说出口。相反地，他耸了耸肩。“还是那样，老样子。”他说道。

      Sam将自己撑了起来，带着兴味看着果子冻。John将其拿近了些，给了他一个吃果冻的塑料勺。“所以，没什么新消息？”Sam问道。

      John挑眉。把将近半杯果子冻盛在一个小塑料勺里不是件容易事，但Sam却轻松做到了。摇了摇头，丢掉所有关于果子冻的想法，John说道，“并没有。但有人告诉我没有消息就是好消息，在你哥那种……”

      他将视线从Sam身上移开，掸了掸袖子上不存在的尘土。说漏嘴或是说出预想之外的话太过容易，但其后果会是……John甚至都不敢去想。

      “我要见他。”Sam再次要求道，这早在John的预料之中。

      “Sam——”

      “我能坐起来了。”Sam主动说道，John皱起了眉。“你说过我能坐起来之后就可以了，我现在可以了。”Sam解释道。“我还自己去了洗手间。”他自豪地说道。

      John确信这里面有个好笑的地方，但，[因为]自己从没有做过大哥，他完全捕捉不到。“我会和你的主治医生谈谈，看看他说什么。”John主动说道。

      “从什么时候起你还会听医生说什么啊？”Sam指责道。

      “从我儿子的身心健康令人担忧开始。”John大喊道，接着咬紧了牙，强迫自己冷静下来。他的小儿子绝对及其清楚地明白哪儿能点着John的脾气。“那孩子是谁？”John问道，试探着转移话题。

      “谁，Eric？”Sam耸了耸肩。“就是个学校的孩子。”他说。

      “你作业写完了？”John问道。

      Sam发出一声痛苦的叹息。“没。”他说着，一副公事公办的口气，“我落的很多。我觉得我已经快被赶上了，但显然，Ms. Halstrom没给我带来全部的作业。Eric只带了一些。”

      如果那是Dean，那些作业会在被交付到他手上的时候就散落四处。但这是Sam。有时候John觉得Sam为作业而 _活_ 。

      “听上去你挺忙啊。”John说道。

      Sam耸了耸一边的肩膀。“恩，你懂的。这可不是个理想的做作业之处。”他说。

      John强忍住爬上唇边的笑意，“哦？”

      “是啊。”Sam再次叹了口气。“照明不好，而且隔壁床的小孩儿嘚吧嘚吧根本停不下来。”他说。“我跟护士说过了他让我做作业分心，但她只是笑。”Sam怒气冲冲。“这可是件很严肃的事！”他气得哼了一声，而John忍俊不禁。

      “我大概可以跟她说说。”他主动说道，虽然他觉得这很有意思，但Sam是他的孩子，他真心想让他开心。

      “啊，那很好。”Sam冲他点了点头，微笑起来。John报以微笑。“另外，我需要我最喜欢的那根铅笔，”他补充道，“必须在床上全天躺着的时候，写字不太容易，你知道吧？我的意思是，字太难看了。”

      John笑了出来，弄乱了Sam的头发。“不用担心这个，小子，我相信老师会给你放水的。”他说。

      Sam瞪着他。“这不是重点！”他大喊道，John闷笑了起来，摇了摇头。Sam更加用力地瞪着他。“作业是很重要的。”他说着，双臂抱在胸前。

      John只是再次胡噜了几把他的头发，然后掐了下他的脸蛋。“当然很重要。”他赞同着，诙谐地说道。

      Sam一甩手，大喊着 _爸————_ ，而John再也憋不住地大笑了起来。

 

***

 

      回到Dean位于ICU的病房时，John的脸上尚带着笑意。当他看到屋里一个与Jim在一起穿着白大褂的人和牧师脸上的表情之后，那丝微笑便转瞬即逝了。

      John冲了过去，但就在要进去的时候被一位护士拦住了。她提醒他没换消毒服不能进入[病房]。他怒视着她。她差不多才一米六，一个一头黑色短卷发的小东西。John大概可以一拳打飞她。

      但显然，她可以用她自己的怒视对上他的。她站在他与门之间，双臂抱在胸前，脸上一副清晰表明他无论如何也不能让她的病人冒险的表情。

      John试着更用力地回瞪他。他以这种瞪视吓退过很多人。妈的，他甚至都能这样吓退一两只怪物。但这个护士，她没有动摇，而最终John不得不认输。

      他迅速地换上了她递过来的消毒服。

      “怎么了？”最终进入了病房，John问道。

      “Mr. Duffy？”

      “是。”John皱起眉。一位他不认识的医生并不是个好兆头。

      “Mr. Duffy，我是Doctor Swanson。”他介绍道。他比John稍高些，体格更瘦。他有一头银了大半的头发，发际线渐退，戴着一副细细的黑边眼镜。

      “好。”John说道，目光由这位新医生移到他的朋友，最后落在了儿子身上。“我儿子怎么了？”John问道。

      “Mr. Duffy，如果您想坐下来[谈]的话。”Swanson主动提道，但John摇了摇头。

      “什么问题？”他冷淡地说。

      “Mr. Duffy，我为您的儿子安排了明天晚些时候的手术，”他说道，“我就是想介绍一下我自己，然后……”

      “什么手术？”John怒吼道。“之前有人跟我说他不用再做手术了！”John和Jim交换了个眼神。“怎么了？”他要求道。

      “恩，Mr. Duffy，就像我试着说的，我正想告诉您关于手术的事情……”医生试图解释道。

      “他为什么还需要做一次手术？又是血压的问题？他内出血了？还是脑内的肿胀？”John催促道。

      “Mr. Duffy，我之前研究了您儿子的Swan-Ganz[3]结果……”Swanson开口，但John再次打断了他的话。

      “现在他的什么？”

      医生深深吸了口气。“当您的儿子到这里的时候，我在他的右心处插入了一根细管，这样我就能监控他的心脏功能与血流量。”他耐心地解释道。John重重地咽了口唾沫，然后点点头示意医生继续。

      “我在过去几天研究了结果，尽管事情严峻过那么一刻，但您儿子的心脏看上去已经稳定下来了。”Swanson说道。

      “哦，感谢上帝。”Jim说道，John一手抹了把脸。

      “那很好，”他说，“那很好，对吧？”

      “那非常好。”医生赞同道。“这就是为什么我想把导管拿出来，”他继续道，“我相信一个简单的监控仪在这一阶段已经足够。”

      “所以……他在好转？”John问道，确认着。

      “看上去他的心脏正在干得更好。”Swanson确认道。

      “所以他做完手术之后就会好吗？他不会因此死掉或是什么的吧？”John急忙问道。

      “恩，手术总有风险。”医生不情愿地说道，“我对Dean还在发烧这个状况不太满意，但我仍然想要去做这个手术。”

      “为什么不能等到他烧退下来？”Jim Murphy问道。

      “恩，管子待的时间越长，感染的危险越高。然后说实话，Mr. Duffy，为您的儿子做手术我并不感到轻松。”医生回答道。

      “所以他好不了？”John问道，尽管这说出口的都并不像个问题。

      “您儿子的心脏较刚来的时候已经强壮了不少。他的血流量已经回到平常值，血压也在可以接受的范畴内。”Swanson说道。

      “还有他的肺炎？”John问道，“要是他有肺炎是不是做手术很危险？”

      “并不理想，”医生赞同道，“一般来说，我会首先等到他退烧，但就这个病例来说，要是导管已经引起感染，那么这可能是发烧的一个原因。”

      “那把它拿出来会让烧退下来吗？”Jim问道。

      医生瞥了他一眼，随即转向John，“要是导管导致了感染，我们会处理。我们会加大抗生素的剂量，可能给他换另一个抗生素，但我希望我们不必这样。”

      “那在手术之后？”John问道，“那他会很快醒来吗？”

      “我很抱歉Mr. Duffy，但我不知道。”医生说道。

 

 

 

注：

[1] Elmo，芝麻街中说着假音的红色毛茸茸怪物，主持每集芝麻街最后十五分钟的部分，称作“Elmo's World”，主要面向婴孩。

[2] 原文as easy as pie，意为易如反掌。此词组中pie与下句John对Dean评价中的pie相互呼应。

[3] Swan-Ganz结果是由Swan-Ganz导管插入肺动脉，从检测仪器中直接或间接获得患者血循环中血流、压力和阻力变化的数据，从而了解危重患者的心肺功能、微循环组织灌注等病情变化，为诊断和治疗提供可靠的依据。source: http://www.cnki.com.cn/Article/CJFDTotal-ZHHL198602018.htm


	11. Chapter 11

 

      又两天过去了；又两天咬指甲，踱步，睡在难受椅子上的日子。又两天与一个冥顽不化的孩子和另一个不会回嘴的孩子说话的日子。

      John可以感觉到他快要虚脱。他必须一直提醒自己他的男孩们都在好转，两个男孩 _都_ 在好转，即使他看不出Dean病情的任何变化。

      但手术毫无波折地顺利完成了，医生们看上去很乐观，所以John允许自己去抱有希望。

      他花了很长时间与Jim谈论他们打算去做的这件事，即使不太确定他们做出了正确的决定，但他觉得是时候了。

      Sam终于可以一次性不冒冷汗地坐起来十多分钟了。他终于被允许回归固态饮食。John之前对他许下过一个承诺。你可以在John Winchester身上挑出很多毛病，但他是个信守承诺的男人。

      “你觉得他很快就会醒了？”John将他推进电梯时，Sam充满活力地问道。

      轮椅不是他的主意，但这是Sam能够下床的唯一方法，John对此毫无意见。事实上，他觉得无论如何，当Sam看到他哥时，让他坐着[反而]是个好主意。

      “我不知道，小子。”John说着，按下了五层的按钮，“他还在用药，所以我猜不会。至少不会在他停药之前。”

      “他们告诉你什么时候会停药了吗？”Sam询问道。

      “他们说了些什么有关CT扫描的事情，但我只听明白了其中的三分之一。”John承认道。

      Sam抬头看向他的父亲，“你没问吗？”

      John叹了口气。“你之前说那个怪物击中了你哥的头，对吧？”他问道。

      “是的，”Sam说道，“用树枝还是什么的。”

      “他们觉得他同时摔到了什么上面，”John说道，“他的前额有个鹅蛋大的肿块，但他的颅骨也裂了。”

      “他摔的时候？”Sam问道。John耸了耸肩。Sam转转眼睛。“正常。”他喃喃道， John闻言笑了起来。

      “总之，你哥不喜欢半途而废，对吧？”

      电梯门“叮”地一声打开，John将Sam推了出来，一路推向通往Dean病房的走廊。

      他可以感觉到Sam行为当即的变化。电梯门一开，他的小儿子便不再说话，看上去还向后缩了缩。

      “你还好？”John确认地问道。“我们不必现在就来看他。”他说着，声音中含着一点疑问。

      Sam摇了摇头。“不。不，我想见他。”他坚持道，接下来去往Dean病房的时候John[便]一言未发。

      楼层护士Latisha在那里与他们碰面。她朝John微笑，John冲她回点了下头，然后她蹲了下来让她的双眼与Sam的处在同一水平线上。

      “嗨，Sam。”她说。“我叫Latisha。”她介绍道。Sam对她紧张地微笑了一下。

      “在进去看你哥哥之前，我觉得向你解释一下你会看到什么比较好。”她缓缓说道。

      Sam扭头去看他父亲，然后第一次，John可以从他儿子的眼睛里看出恐惧。他捏了捏Sam的肩膀，然后把手搭在了那里。

      “你需要我们换衣服吗？”John问道，但Latisha摇了摇头。

      “不了，他今天恢复得更好了，”她说道，“你们不再需要更换消毒服了。”

      “你听到了吗，Sammy？”John对他的小儿子微笑道，“你哥哥正在好转。”

      Sam回了他个微弱的笑容，John温柔地摩挲他的肩膀。

      “准备好了吗？”Latisha问道，Sam冲她小小地点了下头。

      “好。”她说道。“现在，进去看你哥哥的时候，以下是你会看到的，”她开始[描述]，“你哥哥的喉咙里面有一根管子帮助他呼吸……”

      “什么？为什么？”Sam警惕地问道。

      “因为药物，”John冷静地回答道，蹲在儿子的身侧，用他的手盖住Sam的，“你记不记得我跟你说过他们给他[打]了些药让他在头内肿胀下去之前处于昏迷？”

      Sam轻点了下头，他的面颊变得有些灰败。

      “他喉咙里的管子保证他仍在呼吸，即使处于昏迷。”Latisha温柔地说道。

      她斜看了一眼John，他点头示意她继续下去。“你哥哥的鼻下也有根管子。那叫做鼻胃管，帮助我们为他提供营养。”她解释道。

      Sam做了个鬼脸。“他从鼻子里吃东西？”他皱了皱脸，“恶心。”

      Latisha微笑。“管子一路通向他的胃，所以其实没那么恶心。”她说着。

      Sam瞪大了眼睛，面色变得有些苍白。“通过 _鼻子_ ？”他重复着。

      “他的胸部也有一根管子。”护士继续道。“那个叫做中心静脉导管。我们用它挂点滴，给他提供需要的药物。”她解释道。

      “我知道点滴是什么，”Sam打断了她，“但是为什么在他的胸部？你们不是一般把点滴挂在胳膊上还是什么上吗？”

      “通常情况下。”Latisha承认道，“但你哥哥的病例中这样会更好。这样药物到达所需部位就会更快些。”

      “哦，”Sam说着，垂下眼睛。已有很多需要消化的了，但护士还没有讲解完毕。

      “屋子里有很多机器，”Latisha继续道，“我们用它们监控你哥哥。这样我们就可以知道是不是有哪一时刻出了问题，就能很快为他提供他所需要的帮助。”

      “好的。”Sam说着，看向年长的男人。John捏了捏他的手。

      “那些机器有时候会哔哔响或是发出噪音，但那不一定代表出现什么问题了，”Latisha继续着，“有时那些机器就是会哔哔响。”

      “我知道，我不是小孩儿。”Sam转了转眼睛，有那么千分之一秒，John可以看见这个坐在他前面的男孩体内的Dean，尽是过分的逞强与微笑。但他眨了眨眼，便又是Sam了。

      “那些机器通过线与你的哥哥连在一起，”Latisha继续道，“其中大部分的线在他的病号服下面，所以当你看到那些线的时候，你不该担心，好吗？”

      闻言，Sam皱了皱眉，转头看向John。那凝视比John可以接受的持续了更长的时间。接着，他知道Sam已经弄明白了。

      “不只是他的头，对不对？”Sam小声地说道。有时候John真的万分痛恨他儿子那样该死的聪明。“爸？”

      John冲他微笑，试着尽量显得笃定些。“对，小子，”他说，“不只是他的头。”

      “有多严重？”Sam的声音颤抖了一下。

      “你听到Latisha说的了对吧？他正在好转。”

      “他喉咙里有根管子帮他呼吸，而且他还在昏迷。这叫好转？”Sam尖叫出声。

      他太过激动，John开始起了它意。

      “Sammy，也许我们该等等，”他说，“你太激动了，而我确信这对你没有好处。也许你该休息休息然后……”

      “没门儿！”Sam大喊道。“不，我想去看他！”他坚持道。

      “你确定？”John问着。

      Sam重重地咽了口唾沫，点了点头。

      John点了一下头，站了起来。“那好吧。”他说着，Latisha点了下头之后，他推着Sam进入了Dean的病房。

 

***

 

      John和Sam进来的时候，Jim正在读报纸。他摘下眼镜，将报纸置于一旁，站起身来。

      “Sam。”他冲这个最年少的Winchester微笑。“今天好吗？”他问着，但Sam没有回答。

      他的眼睛胶着在他哥哥那沉寂的样子上。

      John将他的轮椅朝Dean的床边推去，后退一步，试着给予Sam在他不离开的范围内尽量多的隐私。

      Sam的手悬在Dean的手之上，但没有触碰他。

      “没关系。”John轻轻地说。“你想的话可以握住他的手，没关系的。”他补了句他所期望的，鼓励地点了点头。

      但Sam只是抽回了手。他越过肩膀看向他的父亲和他的友人，然后又看回哥哥的身上。

      Dean比起John第一次看到他时气色好了很多。他的头上仍然缠着绷带，在脸颊的缝线处同样有个小的，但他没那么苍白了。大致地说，他看上去像在沉睡着；当然，是如果你忽略那些管子，导线与监控器的话。

      “Dean。”Sam低声说着，John可以看到浸没他眼睛的泪水。

      若是有什么，那就是Sam变了。

      [毋论]那些所有的坚持与执拗，所有的故作坚强，当Sam最终看到他的哥哥时，他面无血色。他只是坐在轮椅上，瞪大眼睛忧惧地凝视着。

      回头看向John时，一滴眼泪滚落他的面颊。“他会死吗？”Sam颤抖着低声问道。

      John不得不眨去他自己眼中的泪。他尽最大努力挂上了一个微笑，然后走向他的儿子们。蹲在Sam身旁，他捉住他的手擭住他的注意力。

      “不，小子。他不会死。”John说着，向上帝希求着这就是真相。

      Sam转头看向他的哥哥。“他看起来那么……”他摇着脑袋，无法再继续下去。

      “我知道。我知道，Sammy。”John说着，站起身来。他吻了一下他的头顶。“我明白他看起来怎么样，但他 _正在_ 好转。他 _会_ 醒过来。然后他醒的时候，他 _会_ 因为你哭得像个小姑娘而嘲笑你。”John说着，竭力维持脸上的那丝笑意。

      “闭嘴。”Sam喃喃着，但John明白他的话生效了。

      “他怎么弄成这样的？”Sam问道，看着John，“要是只被敲昏，他怎么能弄得这么严重？”

      “因为他不只被敲昏了。”John回答道。

      Sam皱起眉。“我不明白。”他说。

      “那怪物让他受了折磨，”John说着，看着他的大儿子，“它可能是移动太快你没看到，或是它在袭击你之后又卷土重来而你错过了，但它袭击了他。然后伤了他。”

      “但……我不明白……”Sam摇着头，“他……他帮了我。他把我载到了这里……”

      John点点头。

      在这一生中，他与很多东西斗争过，人类与那些超自然力量，但在这一刻努力维持住脸上的笑容是他经历过最困难的战役之一。

      “我知道他这样做了。他是为了帮你。”他说道。 _他这样做是因为我让他这样。_

      “我想让他醒过来。”Sam简单地说着，他的手又悬在了Dean手的上方，但他仍然没有触碰他。

      “我也是，孩子。我也是。”

 

***

 

      将Sam送回他自己的病房然后等待他冷静下来之后，John接受了Jim再次短暂地回一趟公寓的提议。

      他洗了澡，刮了胡子，换上衣服，甚至还带回来了Sam最喜欢的那根铅笔——与一些其他他的小儿子坚持的“必需品”一道。

      在另一场袭击了镇子的暴风雪后，外面的天气变得十分恶劣，但医院还是那样暖和。沉浸在暖风中，John慢慢地沿走廊行进至Dean的病房。

      John走进病房时，Jim正在大声阅读。他带着阅读眼镜[1]，背对着门，没有察觉John的到来，或是就算他发现了，他也并未表现出来。

      John站在门口，听着牧师为他的儿子朗读。John花了一两分钟的时间才意识到他的老朋友在读什么。

      一个微笑爬上了John的唇，无法抑制地，他大笑了起来。

      Jim停下了阅读，转过头来看向John，将眼镜拿了下来。“什么事这么好笑，John？”牧师问道。

      John摇着头。“我就是……你在读圣经，”他说，“你在给Dean读圣经。”

      Jim以手指作书签，在手中合上了书。他在椅子上又挪了挪身子，眼睛定在另一位猎人身上。“然后如果那个好笑，怎么好笑了？”他语调平平地问道。

      “拜托，Jim。”John说着，走进病房。“你知道我的孩子。要是他是那个打断圣经的人？”John挑眉，像是在暗示Jim知道他在说些什么。

      牧师一直凝视着他。

      “拜托，我们在试着唤醒他，而不是让他进入更深层的昏迷。”John笑着说道。

      Jim转过身面对着他前方毫无意识的少年，再次打开了书。“但因为你是个成年人，你感谢这一举动，当然你想让我继续下去。”牧师语气不带一丝幽默地说道。

      John举起双手装作投降。“当然，要是你想，你可以继续读下去，”他说，“就是别指望我相信这堆废话真的可以帮助我儿子。”

      Jim意有所指地看向他，然后叹了口气，“你该多些信仰，John。”他说。

      John哼了一声。“是啊，”他慢悠悠拖着声调说，“在我意识到是什么东西杀了我妻子之后，就早已没有转圜的余地了，Jim。”

      “神有他的理由。”牧师冷静地回复道。

      “并无冒犯，牧师，但神是个让整个世界陪他消遣的被宠坏的五岁小孩儿。”John说道。Jim怒瞪着他，John耸了耸肩。“嘿，要是你会觉得好点，Murphy，开始读吧。”他简单地说道。

      Jim哼了一声，合上了书。“你去看了Sam？”他问道，转移了话题。

      John的脸庞变得黯淡了些。他点了点头。“是。他们告诉我他们明天可能就让他出院了。”他说。

      “那是好消息啊。”Jim说道，站了起来。John点点头，但一言未发。Jim皱起眉。“John？”他试探地问。“这都是好消息。”他说。

      “我猜是吧，”John叹了口气，“我的意思是，它确实是。他有所好转是好消息。”他迅速地补充道，“就是……知道他就在那里让我感觉好些，就是隔着几层楼，你明白吧？然后现在我得把他带回公寓，而这有开车二十分钟的路程……”

      “我可以陪着他。”Jim主动说道。

      John微笑了一下，这次是感激的笑。“谢了，”他说，“谢谢你，Jim。本意。为了所有你为我们做过的事情。就是……”

      “你想让你的儿子离得近些。”Murphy帮他完成了这句话，John点了点头。

      “是啊。”

      “我确定要是我们和护士聊一聊，咱们能做些安排。可能他们可以再搬来一张床，甚至可能搬到门口……”

      “不。”John打断了他的朋友。“不，我不想让Sam在这里。我不想让他看着这样的Dean。还不行。直到他醒来之前还不行。”他说。

      “他还是很害怕吗？”Jim温柔地问道。

      “不让我离开。直到一个学校的孩子来看他，即便那时候他想拒绝搭理那孩子。”

      Jim久久地看着Dean。“这不是件容易事，看着你的兄弟这样。看着Dean这样。”他轻轻地说着。“这太……”他摇着头，“太不像Dean了。”

      “不用你说。”John说道。

      “所以我去把他带回公寓？”一阵沉寂后，Jim问道。

      “恩。”

      “有事随时通知我们。”Jim说道。

      John弯起唇露出一丝笑意。“好运。”他对他的朋友说道。

 

 

 

注：

[1] 即老花镜。


	12. Chapter 12

 

      你享乐时，时光飞逝。

      你焦灼时，它懈怠而过。

      不管怎样，它仍在流逝，即便感觉起来并非如此。

      在Dr. Horner过来与John交谈的这一刻，自Dean被医院收治那时起已经过了十四天十九小时四分钟。

      “Mr. Duffy。”Horner开口道，John从坐着的椅子上站了起来。

      “做完了？有结果了？”John紧张地问道。

      Horner颔首。“我们又给他做了一次头部CT。现在咱们说话的时候他已经在回病房的途中了。”医生说道。

      “然后结果呢？”

      Horner举起了手中的文件夹。“就在手里。”他说。

      “所以？他怎么样？”John催促道。

      “Mr. Duffy，如果您不介意的话，我想要等一下Dr. McCaffy。”Horner说道。

      “什么？为什么？有什么问题，对不对？哪里出问题了？”John的心脏在胸膛里疾速跳动着。

      “Mr. Duffy，我真的觉得咱们该等……哦，他来了。”Horner说着，向同事点了点头。

      “我儿子怎么了？”Dr. McCaffy一过来，John就立即质问道。

      “Mr. Duffy，您介意坐下来吗？”Horner主动提道。

      “这两个星期我除了坐就没干别的，”John怒吼道，“我的孩子怎么了？”

      两位医生交换了一个眼神。McCaffy点点头示意Horner先说。“Mr. Duffy，我看了Dean的扫描[结果]。”Dr. Horner说着，向一处座位做了个手势。

      迟疑着，John坐了下来，两位医生紧随其后分坐两边。

      “并没有证据表明有进一步的出血，肿胀也消下去了相当一部分。”Horner继续道。John闭上眼，将一直屏着的那口气呼了出去。“我询问了这里的Dr. McCaffy，因为我感觉是需要采取进一步行动的时候了。”医生语毕。

      John皱起眉。“什么进一步行动？”他问。

      “我看了Dean的指标，”McCaffy接过话茬，“我过了一遍所有他心脏与肺部的数据，然后与我的这位同事达成了共识。”他说道。

      “你们两个到底他妈的在说什么？”John粗声问道。

      他们告诉了他。紧接着他们又跟他说了一遍，因为他得确定他第一次听对了他们的意思。当他目瞪口呆不能言语时，他们甚至还说了第三遍。

      他们想要停掉让Dean一直保持昏迷的药物。

      他们觉得是让他醒来的时候了。

      John没法儿更同意了。

      “抱歉，你们刚说什么？”John问道，他太过沉浸于Dean将要醒来这一思绪，完全没有注意到医生仍然在同他说话。

      “我说我们打算在停药之后观察Dean十到十二个小时看看他是否会醒过来。”McCaffy重复道。

      “是否？等等，你说‘是否’什么意思？”John问道。

      “我们仍不太清楚他头部创伤的程度。”Horner提醒他。

      “但你觉得他会醒过来？”John确认地问道。

      Horner对他微笑道，“是的。我们这样认为。”

      “那就好。”John说。之前他觉得已经十分疲惫。那样累。他感觉自身已然干涸。然后现在突然之间，一股力量窜过他的身体，而他完全没办法安静下来。

      “十二小时之后，如果他仍然没有醒来，我们就打算做些检查。”McCaffy轻柔地说。

      “什么类型的检查？”John问道。

      “我们打算摘掉他的呼吸机。”Dr. Horner回答道。

      John皱眉，“但那些机器在为他呼吸……”

      “有些时候，身体需要一点点推动力，”McCaffy说道，“当我们摘掉他的呼吸机之后，他应该开始自主呼吸了。”

      “应该。”John说。两位医生点了点头。“那要是他没有呢？”John问道。

      “他会醒过来的，Mr. Duffy。”Dr. Horner向John保证道。

      “然后如果他没有，当呼吸机被拿掉之后，他也会开始自主呼吸的。”Dr. McCaffy补充了一句。

      “很好，”John说着，但他仍然摆脱不了脑子里那个问着“那要是没有呢”的微弱声音，“那要是没有呢？”

      医生们交换了一个眼神。John不觉得那是个好兆头。

      “如果药物已不在他体内而他没有醒来，”Dr. Horner缓缓说道，“如果我们拿下呼吸器，他无法自主呼吸的话，”他与McCaffy又交换了一次眼神，“Mr. Duffy，如果真是如此，那就说明Dean的头部伤势比我们所预计的要严重得多。”

      “好吧，”John点点头，“然后呢？”

      “脑部手术通常会是下一个环节。”Horner说道。他听上去有些不太自在，“但是我不太相信在这个病例中也会如此。”

      “因为Dean会醒来？”John确认地问道。

      “恩，没错。”Horner说着，微微松了松领口。John的胃部在此刻沉到了脚边。“但是，您看，如果他没有醒来，也没有开始自主呼吸的话……Mr. Duffy，您的儿子就有可能永远都醒不过来了。”

      John的心脏停跳了。他的世界终结了。

      McCaffy拍了拍他让他回神。“现在没有必要想这个，Mr. Duffy。都是好消息。”他说。

      是啊。

      如果Dean在十二小时之内醒不过来，他就永远也不会了。

      好消息。

      见鬼的医生。

 

***

 

      十五天十一小时五十三分钟。在医院昏过去之后，这是Dean睁开眼睛所花的时长。

      十五天十一小时五十三分钟，John差点就错过了它。

      Dean已经停止使用致昏药物八个小时十二分钟了，其药力终于有所减退。

      事实上，人们没有意识到看着其他人睡觉有多么无聊。即使是那些命悬一线的人。他们只是躺在那里睡着，呼进呼出，没有任何改变。

      John甚至都没意识到这一刻的发生；有一分钟他在咬指甲，下一分钟他在乞求儿子睁开眼睛——接着，下一个时刻他的双眼就变得那样沉重，他允许他们合上。他不是要睡觉，当然了，只是歇会儿他的眼睛。哼，真是完美计划，然后就终结于此了。

      其中一个监控Dean生命体征的机器开始响时，John醒了过来。他的心脏飞速跳着，血液在血管里冰冷地流窜。他将自己一把从椅子上撑了起来，颤颤巍巍地站了起来走向Dean的床边，试着搞清楚是哪一个监视器发出了警报。

      John花了好几秒才意识到Dean在看他，他的眼睛睁得大大的，脸上写满了恐慌。

      John也瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地说不出话来。“Dean。”他吸了口气，就在此刻，一群护士冲进了病房。护士们开始在Dean的记录表上写下什么，然后转向了那些监控器。整个过程中，Dean的面色变得越来越苍白，他的恐慌加剧了。

      John抓过Dean的手，向儿子那里侧过身去。他将Dean的头发自脸颊拨去。“没关系。”John紧着嗓子说道。“我就在这里，Dean。我哪里都不去。”John保证道。

      Dean的眼睛凝固在他的身上，John对他的孩子微笑。“只要撑住，儿子。我哪里都不去，好吗？我保证。”John重复道。

      Dean挤了一下眼睛，然后下一秒，另一个监控器也发出了尖啸。

      “怎么了？”John大喊道，“发生了什么？”

      护士们在这个小小的病房内跑来跑去，一个在看监控器，另一个拿来一个注射器，将什么东西注进了Dean的中心静脉导管里。

      Dean轻轻地捏了一把John的手掌，不让其远离分毫，John觉得这一捏的力道本该足以挤碎骨头，如果他的儿子有这份力量就好了。接着，Dean开始咳嗽了起来。

      “别光站在哪儿，做点什么啊！”John冲护士们大吼道，“去找个医生来！”

      “Mr. Duffy——”

      “你能不能别在那冲我Mr. Duffy地喊了，帮帮我儿子！”John生气地命令道。

      “Mr. Duffy！”护士以一种以前John做错事时妈妈所用一模一样的嗓音冲他呵斥道。“你需要你冷静下来。”护士警告地补充了一句。

      “你是不是有毛病，”John嚎道，“我的儿子非常痛苦！”

      “您的儿子处于恐慌中，Mr. Duffy，您也一样。”护士继续道。“您要是想帮您儿子，跟他说话。让他冷静下来。”另一名护士给Dean注射什么东西的时候，她说道。

      “你给他打了什么？”John有些焦虑地问。

      “一种镇静剂。”护士回答。

      “什么？为什么？他刚从见鬼的昏迷中醒过来！”

      护士叹了口气，与她的同事交换了个眼神。“Mr. Duffy，您的儿子过于激动。这对他没有好处。他的心脏承受了太多压力，而现在心脏真的没办法负担太多压力，您明不明白我在跟您说什么？”她问。

      John只是盯着她，一阵战栗窜上脊椎。

      “跟他说话，”另一个护士插话道，“让他听见您的声音。让他足够冷静好让镇静剂生效。”

      John这样做了。他俯下身来，向他的儿子保证他就在这里，他哪里都不会去，所有的事情都会好起来。他一直说着，让他的声音尽量充满慰藉，直到Dean的挣扎平息下去，直到他再一次屈服于体内的药效。

 

***

 

      在John可以在颤抖的手中拿稳手机不掉下来的时候，他给公寓打去了电话。

      第二声的时候，Sam应了电话。

      “爸？”

      John皱起眉，看了看表，“Sammy？你凌晨三点在那里干什么？”

      “他醒了吗？Dean还好吗？”Sam问道。

      John微笑起来。“是，他醒了。”John说着，紧接着不得不将听筒从他耳边拿开一些。

      “Jim牧师！Dean醒了！”Sam大喊着，声音大到可以吵醒所有的邻居。

      John可以听到Murphy在电话的另一端，颂着祷文。

      “爸，我们马上就过来。”Sam激动地说道。

      “Sam，不行。”John说着，抑制住一声哈欠。

      “什么？为什么？”

      “因为没有意义，”John回答着，揉了揉他疼痛的脖子，“他又睡着了。”

      “他又陷入昏迷了吗？”Sam担心地问道。

      “没啦，只是睡着了，”John回复道，“他们给他打了些镇静剂，现在他们在做检查，所以我确定你让Jim睡上一会儿没有问题。你也顺便闭会儿眼，小子。”

      “但我想见Dean。”Sam坚持着。

      “你会的，”John同意道，“但不是今晚。我只是想打个电话让你们知道一下。如果有什么新消息，我还会再打来的。告诉Jim，你俩可以在明天十点以后的探视时间过来，好吗？”

      “好吧，爸。”Sam说道，听见他儿子打了个哈欠，John笑了笑。

      “我爱你，Sammy。”

      “也爱你。”Sam说罢，挂掉了电话。

      John叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，试图决定下来他是应该睡上几个小时，还是去搞杯咖啡。

      睡觉胜利了。

      毕竟，要是Dean被允许再睡上几个小时，他老爸当然也可以享受同样的福利。

 

***

 

      Dean一睡就睡了十七个小时。

      医生们利用这段时间为他拔管，移除了帮他呼吸的管子与鼻下的鼻胃管。他们用了一根鼻部插管来为他供氧，然后又做了些更多数不清的检查。

      Dean第二次睁开眼睛的时候，John就在那里，正读着份报纸。他儿子试着夺过他手中的报纸时，他才发现Dean醒来了。

      John冲他微笑。“嘿，小子，”他拖长音调慢悠悠地说，“睡得好吗？”

      Dean试着回答，但只音未发。他痛苦地皱起脸。

      “嘿，嘿，等一下。”John说着，迅速拿来一杯插着根软细管的水。他将吸管举至Dean的唇边。“小口喝，好吗？”John确认地问道。

      Dean啜了几口。看上去简简单单喝水的动作已经足以耗尽他的体力，他闭上了眼睛。

      John怜爱地抚摸着他的头。“我去找大夫来看看你，好吗？”他说着，然后Dean的双眼猛地睁开，他的心脏检测仪密集地响了起来。

      “好，好，”John迅速地说着，握住Dean挥舞着的手，“我哪里都不去，好吗Dean？我就在这里。我就待在这里，好吗？”

      很疼。看着Dean眼中的恐惧与无助，那让John从骨子里感到疼痛。他一直抚摸着Dean的头发，直到心脏监控仪重新恢复了缓慢稳定的节奏。

      “好多了，”John轻柔地说，“你知道你在哪里吗？”

      Dean尽量不移动头部地环顾了一圈病房，然后闭上眼睛，微微点了点头。John捏了捏Dean的手让他睁开眼来。

      “你知道你为什么在这吗？”John问道。

      Dean看上去想了一想，最终小小地耸了下肩。他试着再次说话，但什么也没说出来。他沮丧地做了个“疼”的嘴型。

      “我真的应该去找个医生来。”John说，Dean固执地摇摇头。

      他发出一句痛呼，双手按住了太阳穴。

      “Dean。”John试着劝说，但Dean无视了他。John便在儿子的腿上用手打着小圈。“好吧，”他说道，“好吧，我哪里都不去，Dean，我保证。”

      过了一阵子，Dean看上去准备充足打算再次试着说话，但John听不懂他在说些什么。Dean蹙起眉，又试了试。

      John摇了摇头。“抱歉，孩子。我听不懂。”他说。

      Dean向水示意了一下，John将其拿了过来，让Dean可以再喝上几口。Dean开始被水呛着的时候，他便将杯子移开。

      “嘿，放松点。”John说着，边将杯子放在一旁，边按下护士呼叫钮。

      Dean微微点了下头。“Sam？”他设法沙哑地开了口。

      “Sammy没事。”John说着。“他现在和Jim在公寓里，”他补充道，“他们早些时候在这里，但你那时候还昏迷着。”

      Dean又小小地点了下头，不由自主地皱了下脸。“安全了？”他低声问道。

      John用手指摩挲着Dean的面颊。他们已经在几天前拆了线。John敢说，那里不会留下任何疤痕。

      “是的，你弟弟很安全。”John说着。

      Dean阖上了眼睛，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。过了一会儿，他又睁开了眼睛。“医保？”他低语道。

      “别担心那个。”John说道。他实在擅于否认。不会考虑医保的问题。暂时不会。目前还没有人问过他们任何问题，John感到万幸。他之后也不打算主动去捅破这层窗户纸。

      “我保留了咱们的名字，”John告知Dean，“姓是Duffy。”

      Dean皱起眉。“就像那只鸭子[1]？”他问道，John大笑起来。

      “对，就像那只鸭子。”他说着。老天，他真爱这个孩子。

      Dean的双眼变得沉重了起来，John便坐了回去。

      “爸？”

      “我就在这儿，小子，”John说着，“就在这里。”

      “我看到我们的病人终于决定清醒过来了。”Latisha说道。她看着站起身来的John。

      “他觉得很疼。”John说道。

      “是吗……？”Latisha问着，John点了点头。

      “哦，抱歉亲爱的，我不能给你打任何东西。医生的吩咐。”她说。

      Dean努力睁着眼睛，Latisha冲他微笑。“你知道的，他们跟我说你有双漂亮的眼睛，但我就是一定要亲自过来看看。”她微笑着说道。

      Dean又阖上了眼睛。

      “你知道的，要是他感觉好些了，到目前为止都是你的功劳，”John说着，“为什么你不能……？”

      “医生的命令。”Latisha打断了John，“我只是需要过来看看目前有什么问题，好吗？”她冲John挤了挤眼睛。她在Dean的记录表上记下了些信息。

      “我去叫Dr. Horner过来。”记录完毕，她说道。John冲她颔首，她转身离去了。

      他又转过头来看向他的儿子。“嘿，你醒着吗？”John确认地问道。

      “没。”Dean小声地说道，John冲他微笑起来。

      他记得那种感觉；那种那样疲惫，疲惫不堪，但又不想睡去的感觉。患得患失。他在Mary身边曾有过那种感觉，还记得是在男孩们出生之后。

      John皱起眉。“你他妈快要吓死我了，男孩，”他用严厉的嗓音说着，但并没有恶狠狠的批评指责紧随其后，“就是告诉你一声，你被禁足了。”

      一丝小小的笑容爬上了Dean的唇边。唇角的一勾，真的，没有更多了，但这已经让John满足不已。

      “不唔没有。”Dean嘟囔道，John叹了口气。

      哈。现在呼吸变得有些轻松起来。

      “哦，不？”John以一副被逗乐还要装作没有的语气问道，“你又吓着我了，我打算从现在开始陪同到你四十岁的所有约会。”

      Dean唇边小小的一勾几乎扩展成个微笑了。Dean睁开了一只眼睛，里面尽是肆意的嘲弄。

      哦。对。青少年。

      John Winchester刚打了一场仗。他与幽灵和怪物争斗了数十年。但成为Dean行为监督人的念头让John感觉有那么点反胃。这男孩毫无廉耻之心，并且吹嘘起来毫不骄傲。尤其是如果涉及到女孩儿的话。

      “不，划掉那个。”John说。“我要派你弟弟在你身边，”他补充道，“无论何处。 _而且_ 我会命令他向我汇报所有的事。”

      那听上去像个双赢的形势，至少就John所想而言。

      “还是那么残忍。”Dean小声咕哝，John闻言大笑起来。

      “我爱你，孩子，”John说着，又用手指摩挲着Dean的面颊，“我在这里等到你睡着，然后去放你弟弟来找你。可以吗？”

      “不管怎样这会完全适得其反。”Dean喃喃着，睡了过去。

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

注：

[1] 即Daffy Duck，达菲鸭，常在乐一通Looney Tunes中出现。因Duffy与Daffy发音相近，Dean便借此吐槽John编的姓。Dean式幽默233。(thx to @一番工就好眼瞓一放工就好精神)


End file.
